Deception
by Bleach Fox
Summary: Five years after the events of 'Betrayal' Grimmjow s past comes back to haunt him and it starts to put a strain on his marriage. Promises made years ago are tested and this time, maybe it s a step too far. Can he and Ichigo work together to survive this new threat? Or will they break like their failing relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Deception:

\- Five years after the events of 'Betrayal' Grimmjow's past comes back to haunt him and it starts to put a strain on his marriage. Promises made years ago are tested and this time, maybe it's a step too far. Can he and Ichigo work together to survive this new threat? Or will they break like their failing relationship?

Disclaimer: I don't own any right to Bleach or the characters in this story.

Warnings: Yaoi (boy x boy), swearing, Yakuza, torture (non-descriptive)

Chapter 1:

"Grimmjow!"

The call of his name woke the man from his sleep and he sat up as the door opened to reveal the caller. Ichigo Kurosaki, a man Grimmjow had known for over five years now who'm he also happened to have married. This single person was the reason he was currently in hiding for supposedly killing the head of one of the most dangerous Yakuza clans in Japan, Sosuke Aizen who also happened to be Ichigo's uncle. The original plan had been for Ichigo to gain his trust and help destroy his own clan the Espada's but circumstances changed and the two ended up falling in love and escaping together.

But it wasn't without a price, Ichigo had almost died, the scars on his chest a reminder to them both of just how close it came to that. They also couldn't return to Japan, Ichigo's twin brother Shiro took over the Visored clan after Aizen's death but he had told them it was Ichigo and Grimmjow who had killed Aizen when in fact it was himself that had fired the final bullet.

"Are you getting up today or what?" Ichigo asked and Grimmjow came back to the present, smiling at the man.

"Come and help me up then." Rolling his eyes Ichigo approached the bed and held out his hands. Grabbing them, Grimmjow smiled and pulled the man onto the bed with him. Ichigo didn't put up a fight, rather his own lips curved upwards into a smile and he settled in his arms. "What's the rush anyway?"

"No reason, I'd just prefer your company. We're supposed to be going down to the beach remember?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, thankful Ichigo didn't see because that would've earned him a punch in the stomach. "We live _on_ the beach Ichigo, all we have to do is step outside."

"Don't be such a smart mouth." The orange head smacked his arm in a playful manner.

Grimmjow had never voiced it aloud but he was pretty sure Ichigo could beat him in hand-to-hand combat if he really tried. From what the orange head had told him, he had spent all his life training and sparring in different techniques and style. Ichigo was lethal in every sense, one of the many reasons Grimmjow loved him because it meant he didn't have to worry about him, even though he did. Ichigo was more than capable of taking care of himself, as long as Grimmjow himself wasn't in danger, then shit tended to hit the fan.

"Then shut me up."

It worked, Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the challenge and with a grin he cupped Grimmjow's face, leaning forward to kiss him. In a fluid motion he was on top of Grimmjow, grinding their hips together as he deepened the kiss. Only when he tried to pull Ichigo closer did he break away and stand up.

"If you want more, then you'll have to join me outside." Another chaste kiss to his lips and Ichigo was gone.

Falling back on the bed with a groan Grimmjow rubbed his face. Ichigo knew all the right buttons to press and without a doubt they both knew Grimmjow would be outside in less that five minutes. Sighing reluctantly he got up, not bothering to change because Ichigo would only be taking the clothes off anyway.

As he reached the open door leading down to the each he could see Ichigo sat a few meters away. He wasn't looking at the house but he was smiling, a sure sign he knew Grimmjow was there. Grimmjow was just about to step outside when he heard a knock at the door and paused. He turned to look at the front door with a frown, who would be calling on them?

No-one visited them, if they wanted company they would go to the early town and as for friends, well they didn't have many. Those Grimmjow trusted enough to call friends were either dead, in hiding or had no idea where he was. Taking one last glance at Ichigo who was now looking at him curiously he gestured he'd be a minute before heading back inside to the front door.

Opening it, Grimmjow almost had a heart attack as he took in their visitor. "What the hell are you doing here?!" He hissed, stepping outside and pulling the door almost closed. "I told you I didn't want any part in this Nnoi!"

Nnoitra just sighed, rolling his eye, the other covered by a patch. Is was an injury he received many years ago. Grimmjow remembered he had been there when it happened. "I'm sorry but I had no choice, I'm here to warn you."

"About what?" Grimmjow had a nasty feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Baraggan's coming. I don't know when but soon, it's time to leave so pack your shit and let's go." When Grimmjow didn't move the taller man sighed impatiently, tapping him on the forehead. "Hello? Did you hear me, he is coming we have to go!"

"How does he even know where I am?" Grimmjow snapped back, brushing the hand away. He couldn't just leave, what would he say to Ichigo? At the thought of the orange head he felt the blood drain from his face. He had promised not to do this, never to get involved with Yakuza again. "I'm not leaving because you've turned up demanding I do."

"Are you crazy?!" Nnoitra hissed in reply. "Baraggan's finished off the Espada's from ten to seven. It seemed he couldn't find you and last week he turned up at my estate. Needless to say I was the only one to make it out alive so he will know where you are now."

"You had my location stored on some stupid data file didn't you!" Grimmjow wanted to punch him, but knew it would serve no purpose so forced himself to calm down. "Are you insane?! Where do you suggest we go then huh? Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"Grimmjow?" They both stiffened. Seizing Nnoitra in panic he dragged the man into the house, throwing him into the closest room and slammed the door shut just as Ichigo appeared. The orange head frowned at him, looking at the door in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I was just about to come out and join you." He hesitated, doing some quick thinking. "I just got a call actually, I need to go away for a few weeks."

"Where?" Now the orange head looked suspicious, but Grimmjow had a back up plan.

Although both of them had substantial funds saved up, they both agreed to have a second income and that's when Ichigo had spotted a run down shop in the town centre. It was going out of business so Ichigo bought it and with Grimmjow's help they turned it into a gym. It was such a success that they now had several chain branches across Spain.

"America, they want to open up a new branch there. They want to talk things through so I'll be gone a couple of weeks to sort everything out and get the place running." When Ichigo smiled the guilt he felt made it hard to breathe.

"That's great!" Ichigo hugged him tightly then kissed him. "I told you this would work."

"Yeah." Grimmjow replied weakly before giving himself a mental shake. Ichigo would suspect something if he didn't pull himself together. "Go back outside ok, I'll join you in a minute."

Kissing him again, Ichigo smirked. "Bring the champagne." He whispered and with a wink, was gone.

Grimmjow waited a minute, then two before opening the door again and Nnoitra joined him in the hallway. "So who was that?"

"No-one." Grimmjow replied, his tone indicated he wasn't about to talk about Ichigo. The less Nnoitra knew, the better. "Wait in the town ok? I'll meet you tomorrow."

With a nod Nnoitra left and Grimmjow let out a groan, banging his head against the door. It was stupid of him not to realise this was going to happen. When Nnoitra rang him over five years ago, on the day he'd married Ichigo no less, he had told his old friend no then, he didn't want to get involved. It was stupid to believe that was the end of it.

Whatever happened thought, Grimmjow swore to himself as he stood there that Ichigo wouldn't be involved. He knew the man hated anything to do with Yakuza and never wanted to be involved with them again. Grimmjow would do everything he could to make sure Ichigo didn't get involved. The promise they had made to each other was still fresh in his mind, and Grimmjow intended to break his in order for Ichigo to stay safe.

With a heavy sigh Grimmjow made his way out to Ichigo, making sure to grab a bottle of champagne as the man had requested. For all he knew he could die, and Ichigo would never know. This was his last moments with the orange head for a while, maybe their last moments together ever. It was the last time Grimmjow knew they would both be safe for a long time. Not until Baraggan was dead could this be over, he knew this now and cursed the fact that they let the man slip through their fingers all those years ago.

Finally convincing Ichigo to come inside, Grimmjow literally swept him off his feet to carry upstairs, something the man found highly amusing and prompted a round of teasing. Grimmjow easily distracted him however with some well placed kisses. He took his time with Ichigo, making sure to comply with every whim and request that fell from the orange head's lips. If he never got to touch Ichigo so, he was going to make sure the man never forgot about him.

"Are you sure everything's ok?" Ichigo asked, his fingers trailing down Grimmjow's back who looked up at the question with a frown. "You're acting kind of strange."

He smiled at that, rolling over onto his back and pulled Ichigo down on top of him. "Maybe I'm just going to miss you."

Ichigo let out a huff. "It's only a few weeks, I'm sure you'll survive." Kissing his chest, Ichigo worked his way up to Grimmjow's mouth and paused. "How dangerous could it be?"

Grimmjow could only think too dangerous, but he didn't say this aloud. He only rolled his eyes and kissed Ichigo. "Oh I'm sure I'll find some trouble to get myself into. Who knows? Maybe I'll have a holiday romance."

"It's not a holiday, it's _work_. And if I find out you so much as looked at someone else - and trust me I would find out - you wouldn't so much as get a kiss from me for months." It was an empty threat Grimmjow knew, because Ichigo didn't really believe he would do something like that.

"I'll just have to me do with my hand and thoughts of you." Grimmjow sighed dramatically, his hands running down Ichigo's sides to come to a rest on his hips. "I can always call you if I'm feeling lonely."

"Call me every night, ok?"

"Ok." He agreed.

Smiling at that he shifted upwards, managing to rest his head on top of Grimmjow's, it wasn't often Ichigo did this because Grimmjow knew the man preferred to be the one held, but he allowed it. Returning the embrace and closing his eyes, Grimmjow rested his head against Ichigo's chest and from this position could hear his heartbeat. It was strong and steady, indicating that Ichigo was fine, at least not worried about anything which was good.

"Don't take too long." Ichigo said suddenly, his fingers combing through Grimmjow's hair. "I don't like it when we're apart. Come back as soon as you can."

"Once everything's sorted I'll come back." Grimmjow didn't promise because he didn't know if he would come back, if he would survive. But he would do everything he could to come back to Ichigo, only after he knew it was safe to do so. Putting him in danger would only make Grimmjow hate himself even more.

He was about to leave Ichigo, break their promise about leaving the Yakuza and he'd lied about it all to the man. Grimmjow already hated himself for lying to Ichigo, no need to endanger him and possibly get him hurt. Touching one of the scars on the orange head's chest, Grimmjow silently vowed to make sure nothing further would mark Ichigo's skin because of him. This of course excluding anything he himself did to Ichigo, but he never did anything permanent.

"Hey." Ichigo said softly and he hummed in response, letting him know he was listening. "I love you."

Grimmjow smiled and closed his eyes. He might as well enjoy the next few hours, they were last he would have with Ichigo for a long time. "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The alarm only managed two beeps before Grimmjow had slapped the off switch. Slowly, carefully he sat up, letting out a deep sigh as he rubbed his face. As he dropped his hands his eyes landed on Ichigo, still fast asleep next to him. Gently running his fingers through his unruly orange hair Grimmjow let out another sigh before getting to his feet, careful not to make any noise so he didn't wake Ichigo.

It took only minutes to get changed and grabbing the bag he'd packed the previous night, Grimmjow was set to leave in less then ten minutes since the alarm was set off. He paused at the door, dropping the bag with a quiet thud before quietly making his way back to the bed. Ichigo hadn't shifted since Grimmjow had woken up, which was good because he didn't want to say goodbye. He wasn't much for lying, so the less he lied to the orange head, the less suspicious he would be.

Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on the sleeping man's forehead. "I love you." Grimmjow murmured and with a sigh he stood and left the room.

An hour later Grimmjow had just pulled up outside the airport and just as he was pulling up his phone rang. Glancing at it quickly before answering, he saw it was Nnoitra. ""It's about time you got here I was beginning to think you'd changed your mind."

"I'm here ain't I?"

"I suppose…" The man had obviously picked up the edge in his voice. "The plane leave in in two hours so we got some time to kill."

Grimmjow snorted and hung up. With a heavy sigh he leaned his head back against the headrest, rubbing his face. He already regretted leaving Ichigo, even if it was the right thing to do. If Baraggan found Ichigo… Grimmjow couldn't even finish the thought. There was a loud knock on the window and opening his eyes, he found it was Nnoitra. With another sigh he grabbed his bag and got out.

"So what's the plan? Where are we going?"

"No plan. All I know is that Baraggan's heading for Japan."

"And the others?"

"Like I said, they're dead. Yammy, Aaroniero and Zommari were all killed in the past two years and Szayel disappeared eight months ago so I have to assume he's dead too. He went after me next, you obviously did a good job of hiding."

"Not good enough since you found me."

Nnoitra smirked at that. "Yeah well, I knew you had a fondness for the Spanish."

"So why Japan?" Grimmjow ignored the remark. It was true he did like the Spanish, but that was before he met Ichigo.

"Visored's, their ranks have grown since their new leader took over. I've heard he's pretty ruthless so Baraggan will want him on his side I'm sure." Grimmjow came to a stop so abruptly he tripped over someone's luggage. After hastily apologising he quickly caught up to Nnoitra.

"Visored's." He hissed. "Are you sure?" Nnoitra just nodded in reply and he snorted. "It wont happen."

"Oh really, how would you know?"

"I know the Visored head and trust me, he wont side with Baraggan. As long as we get to him first, Baraggan wont get anything from them." Now all he needed to do was convince Shiro not to tell Ichigo what was going on. As long as Shiro believed it was for his twin's safety he should go along with it.

Nnoitra whistled lowly. "Well damn look who's been cosying up with the Visored's. When did that happen?"

"It doesn't matter, it was a long time ago. And it wasn't _cosying up_ either." _At least not with Shiro anyway._ Grimmjow thought, shaking his head. "Do you want to see the scars?"

"I'm good thanks." They had reached the security rooms and broke of the conversation as they passed through. "So… who was the ginger?" Nnoitra asked afterwards, winking at Grimmjow when he looked at him questioningly.

"No-one." He replied shortly. "Just… someone front he village."

"He didn't look Spanish, not sound it."

"Probably a tourist." Grimmjow stopped, turning to his old friend. "What does it matter anyway? Since when did you care who I sleep with?"

"I don't, just curious." Nnoitra looked down and nodded. Following his gaze Grimmjow saw he was looking at his wedding ring. "Does the wife know?"

"Does it matter?" Grimmjow bit back, his tone of voice indicating the conversation was over.

In fact he would like to encourage that thought. The less Nnoitra knew about Ichigo the better, especially since they would be meeting with Shiro at some point. Even if he was encouraging Nnoitra to think he was cheating on his non-existent wife. The thought made him smile slightly.

Nnoitra didn't ask again about Ichigo, he'd gotten the message thankfully. Instead the taller man tried probing Grimmjow about his past with the Visored's which was just as annoying because how could he explain it without mentioning Ichigo?

Finally, after almost an hour of interrogation where he was ready to punch Nnoitra, they could board the plane. Thankfully it seemed even after all these years Nnoitra still hated flying and spent the trip in a queasy silence, clutching a sick bag tightly whilst Grimmjow caught up on his sleep.

With what money Nnoitra had scavenged together and the amount Grimmjow had taken from his home they managed to rent out an apartment on the edge of Karakura. Nnoitra had gone out with a not-so-subtle hint from Grimmjow to contact the Visored's. Since he himself was a wanted fugitive by the clan he couldn't just waltz into their base unless he wanted to die.

So Grimmjow was stuck inside until Shiro cleared him of accusation. He sat near the only window, staring out at the dreary landscape and could only feel depressed at being back in this damned city. He already missed the warm weather and sunshine of home. More than that he missed Ichigo, even if it had only been a few hours.

The door opened and Nnoitra entered, looking far happier than when he left. "You contacted the Visored's?"

"No, but I finally managed to get ahold of Ulquiorra. He's agreed to meet us tomorrow."

"Great" Grimmjow muttered, his momentary interest disappearing instantly. His relationship with the stoic man was, or rather had been, almost non-existent. They had a mutual dislike for each other and only kept their alliance by only communicating when necessary. Unfortunately this seemed a necessary time.

"No luck with the Visored's." Nnoitra told him before he could ask.

Grimmjow sighed, twirling his ring around his finger. "What I wouldn't give to be back home." He muttered, too quietly for his friend to hear. Thinking of Ichigo only hardened his resolve. He would do this to keep him safe. If Baraggan found out about Ichigo, he would be in danger so no-one could learn about the orange head. He would have to convince Shiro of that as soon as possible. He glanced at Nnoitra who had just collapsed onto the small sofa. "I'm going to bed."

"Take this."

Grimmjow caught the bag thrown at him. "What is it?"

"Supplies you'll, need."

Shaking his head, Grimmjow smiled. Trust Nnoitra to bring back shit they would never even use. "Thanks."

The man just grunted in response. Taking that as a his que Grimmjow moved into the next room. They had rented a place with only one bedroom, two single beds. If they were going to be here a few weeks then they needed to save their money. Once he was sure Nnoitra had no interest in him, he pulled out his wallet. Opening it he smiled at the photo of Ichigo. The man had insisted on it, almost forcing the photo inside his wallet. Grimmjow hadn't fully appreciated the photo up until this moment.

Now however he wanted nothing more than to see Ichigo. The thought made him chuckle. They hadn't been apart more than twelve hours and Grimmjow missed the other desperately. Ichigo really had gotten under his skin. Grimmjow smiled, thinking back to the first time he saw Ichigo in that club, Heuco Mundo. Just one look at him and Grimmjow had know he had to have him. Turns out he got more than he bargained for, not that he was complaining.

With a sigh Grimmjow pulled the photo out, tossing his wallet to the side. Opening the bag he wasn't surprised to find a lighter. Nnoitra had more than a few instance for pyromania and always insisted on keeping a lighter around. Almost reluctantly Grimmjow got up and moved into the bathroom. Holding the photo over the sink he used it to light the picture and let it burn up.

He couldn't keep the photo, he knew that. If anyone saw it, they would know Grimmjow had an attachment to the man and it wouldn't take long for them to trace it back to Ichigo, even Nnoitra could put two and two together. Even though he knew this, Grimmjow still felt as if he was letting Ichigo go, even if t was only a little.

With a sigh he put out the flames and went back into the bedroom, upending the bags contents onto the bed. It contained a knife, first aid kit and a gun with a few clips of ammo. Picking up the gun Grimmjow weighed it carefully. It had been a long time since he'd used one and he had no desire to shoot one again, not that he had much choice in the matter now. Out of habit more than anything he hid it under his pillow before lying down again.

Closing his eyes he had just gotten comfortable when his phone rang. The noise irked him so badly he answered the phone without looking at caller ID. "What?" He snapped.

"Well hello to you too grumpy." It was Ichigo and Grimmjow sighed, leaning back against his pillow again. "Jet lag?"

"Sorry, I guess so."

Ichigo laughed, the sound making Grimmjow smile. It was good to hear something familiar, something that didn't mean impending doom. "How was the flight? It must've been early I didn't even get to say goodbye."

He could almost imagine that fake pout Ichigo did to annoy him. "Sorry it was an early flight and yeah it was ok. Can't say much about my new room though."

"Single bed."

"Yup."

"Good, that means you won't be taking any time of for holiday romance." Ichigo teased.

"You don't think I'd really do that do you?"

"Oh yes, I'm going to call you every night just to make sure. You better answer as well or there will be hell to pay."

Rolling his eyes Grimmjow laid down again with a smile. "Sure it's not just because you miss me already?"

"Maybe…" Ichigo paused for a moment. "How long will you be?"

"Dunno yet, maybe three of four weeks." He got a groan in response. "Don't call too late ok? I don't want to be answering the phone at two in the morning because you forgot the time difference."

"I'm not _stupid_ Grimm I'll be sure to check the time. Hey, don't take too long out there ok. This house if far too big for just me."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." The door opened and Nnoitra walking in, not laying any attention to Grimmjow as he walked into the bathroom. "Hey I gotta go ok, I've gotta catch up on my sleep."

"Alright, good luck."

"For what?"

"The meeting dumbass. Honestly why did you go without me again?"

"Because you would be too much of a distraction and I wouldn't get anything done except you."

He laughed again. "Alright I'll call tomorrow, and I promise I'll take the time difference into account ok? Love you."

"Yeah I love you too." The call went dead and with a sigh Grimmjow placed his phone on the bedside table.

"That the wife? Or your side piece?"

Glancing up he saw Nnoitra leaning against the bathroom door, looking at him with a grin. "What difference does it make?"

"Because I've never heard you say that before, that you love someone. Not even to-"

"Shut up, I don't want to talk about that."

Nnoitra shrugged. "Alright whatever, I'm just saying you better hope Baraggan don't find out about them that's all."

"He won't as long as you keep your mouth shut." Nnoitra nodded and left the room again.

With a sigh Grimmjow rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Tomorrow was another day, one where he would have to talk with Ulquiorra of all people. Where the man had been all these years he didn't know, nor care really. But he would be glad for the help. The more help they had the better, especially old allies.

As far as Grimmjow was aware there was only six of them left alive now and it had taken all ten of them to defeat Baraggan the first time. And there was no guarantee the other three would even get involved. At least they had Shiro and for once Grimmjow was glad to have the man as Ichigo's brother since they weren't on the best of terms.

Nnoitra returned, collapsing onto his own bed with a groan. "What's the plan tomorrow?"

"Ulquiorra will text me the location, were meeting at midday. I think he's willing to help."

"Good because we're going to need him." Turning onto his side Grimmjow closed his eyes, wishing not for the last time that Ichigo was there. "Better get some rest then." He only got a grunt in response.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"C'mon quit stalling, the meetings about to start and you know Ulquiorra always turns up early." Nnoitra turned to frown at Grimmjow. "Are you coming or what?"

Grimmjow nodded absentmindedly, fingering the gun hidden in his pocket. Just knowing he had the weapon helped calm his otherwise frayed nerves. Something about this just didn't feel right. They had arrived almost twenty minutes ago but he was still unable to shake the bad feeling and in his experience, he knew something was about to go down.

"Are you sure he'll be here?" Grimmjow asked, following Nnoitra inside the empty warehouse. The company who owned it had recently gone under and the place had been abandoned for a few months now.

"Yes, this is where he said to meet him." Nnoitra looked at him again as he lent against a dusty, scarred table. "Why is something wrong?"

"No." Grimmjow replied slowly, surveying their surroundings. There was an upper catwalk with no visible entrance, it must have been outside, and two doors, the one they came through and the other across the almost empty warehouse. He didn't like it, it was too easy to become trapped, there weren't enough exits and far too many advantage points. "Just a bad feeling that's all."

The taller man rolled his eyes with a scoff. "Well let me know if you find anything more concrete than your 'gut feeling'."

Before Grimmjow could respond the door they had come through opened and turning around he saw it was Ulquiorra. The man looked almost the same as the last time they had met. Same pale, stoic face, same expressionless green eyes, hell the man hadn't even changed his haircut from what Grimmjow could tell. He stood silently for a long moment, appraising the two before shutting the door and walking over to them.

"You're here on time, I'm quite surprised."

"What did you expect? This is important after all." Grimmjow replied cooly, already irritated and Ulquiorra looked at him disdainfully.

Sending him a glare, Nnoitra stepped forward, getting between the two. "Grimmjow's right this is important. You haven't heard from Baraggan yet I take it."

"What makes you think that?"

"You're still alive."

"As are you but he came to visit you did he not?" Ulquiorra asked, his attention refocusing on Grimmjow. "Yet he could not find you, why?"

"Because I covered my tracks well." And with a little help from Ichigo, those tracks were smoothed over. But he wasn't about to reveal this information. "Unfortunately this asshole did manages to find me so here I am."

"Yes here you are…" Ulquiorra paused for another long moment. "You should have stayed in hiding." Grimmjow saw his hand move and quickly pulled out his own gun, not surprised to find Ulquiorra pointing one at him. Then oddly enough, the man smiled slightly. "You've gotten better, but you still can't defeat me you must know that. There's a reason you're the Sexta and I'm the Cuatro."

"Don't underestimate me, a lot has changed over the years."

Nnoitra too pulled out his gun, facing Ulquiorra next to him. "You're outnumbered."

Even as he said the words, Grimmjow knew it wasn't true and even as he opened his mouth to warn his friend the door across the room slammed open, two men running in and they both focused their weapons at Grimmjow and Nnoitra. Hearing loud metallic clanks he looked up to see more men on the catwalks above. Finally, he looked at Ulquiorra again.

"This was a set up, why?"

"Because I know which side will win, and it wont be you."

"Baraggan." Nnoitra growled. "He already got to you didn't he! You're working with him?!"

"Yes." Then Ulquiorra pulled the trigger. Luckily Grimmjow managed to move enough that the bullet only hit him in the arm, not his chest where the man had been aiming moments before.

Stumbling back, Grimmjow managed to remain upright as Nnoitra shot at the two guards behind them, causing both to scramble for cover. Looking up as Nnoitra kept them busy, Grimmjow saw the catwalk was poorly attached the the building, as long as he could aim correctly, he should be able to bring the structure down. Luckily he was shot in his left arm so he could do just that and with six shots he'd caused both catwalks to collapse at one end, the result blocking the men on the ground form getting a clear shot.

It was just them and Ulquiorra now.

Ulquiorra seemed to notice this too because he was already backing away to the door. Grimmjow pulled the trigger but nothing happened. "Shit I'm out!" He cursed and Nnoitra nodded, his gun still pointing at the retreating man. "Me too."

"Then until next time. And you were right, I underestimated you, but that doesn't mean you are able to kill me." And with that Ulquiorra was gone.

"He knows he can't take both of us one, coward!" Nnoitra yelled.

"Forget it Nnoi, let's just get the hell out of here." Pocketing his gun, Grimmjow started to the exit and not to his surprise when they got outside Ulquiorra was nowhere to be seen. "I hate being shot." He growled, yanking open the car door as Nnoitra slid into the driver's seat. "Let's get back so I can get his patched up."

He found however when they reached their crappy one room apartment the surprises for the day weren't over when they entered to find someone waiting for them. "It's about damn time where have you been? Have you been shot?!" Grimmjow could only gape in surprise as Szayel got up from the sofa, rushing over to grab his arm and inspect the wound.

"Baraggan didn't kill you? Holy shit!" Nnoitra grinned, slapping the pink haired man on the back. "Way to go man, you fooled me.'

"That was the point, everyone thought I was dead so no-one came looking for me. I found out you two were here this morning, got here a few hours ago. What the hell happened?" Grimmjow hissed as the man pressed down close to the wound. "Don't be such a baby." He chided, forcing Grimmjow into a chair. "Tell me what happened."

Nnoitra just winked at Grimmjow. "I'll let him explain, I'm off to catch some shut eye, later." With that he left the room.

"So?" Szayel asked, opening one of the first aid kits and Grimmjow sighed.

"We went to see Ulquiorra, we thought he was on our side. Turns out he wasn't."

"Whose bright idea was this?"

"You have to ask?"

Szayel chuckled, shaking his head before he started cleaning the blood away from Grimmjow's arm. "Well your stupid too for going along with it."

He flinched as the wound was cleaned. "Shut up, this whole thing is stupid. We need to get in touch with the Visored's."

"Done, but let me clean this up first." Szayel sighed before setting to work.

Luckily the bullet had gone straight through so it didn't need to be removed, much to Grimmjow's relief. He was joking when he said he hated getting shot. One of the many reasons he enjoyed not being Yakuza anymore. This of course led to thoughts of Ichigo and Grimmjow now realised the man would be able to identify the scar for what it was. Which also meant he would have to come up with a good explanation.

"You know, I believe this isn't the first time I've had to patch you up like this." Szayel commented as he finished bandaging the now clean wound. His hand went to grimmjow's other arm where he had a similar scar. "Do you remember?"

"Yes." Grimmjow stiffened as the man's hand moved to cup the side of his face. He remembered quite well what had happened, and how he'd thanked the man afterwards. Clearing his throat Grimmjow jerked his head free and stood up. "Thanks Szayel."

He looked affronted at the sudden rebuff. "Is something wrong?"

"No, but I should rest."

"Since when do you rest?" Szayel stood as well. "Don't try and bullshit me, what's the problem?"

Sighing, Grimmjow lifted his hand, showing the pink haired man his ring. "I'm married now that's why. Let's not drag up the past ok? Some things are better left buried." Feeling that he had nothing more to say on the subject Grimmjow left the room, joining Nnoitra in the bedroom.

"Did you two have a fight?" Nnoitra asked as he sat down.

"No, why?"

"You look like shit."

"Well I was shot." When Nnoitra rolled his eyes, Grimmjow continued. "It doesn't matter, it was over the moment we all decided to take on Baraggan and go our separate ways."

"No love loss?"

"Hardly." Grimmjow snorted, thinking of Ichigo. "It was years ago Nnoi, I have no interest in Szayel anymore. We're here for Baraggan and that's it ok?"

"Alright no need to be snappy with me, I aint the one who wants in your pants."

"Well my pants are staying firmly on." He jumped when his phone rang suddenly, pulling it out of his pocket to find it was Ichigo. Just barely suppressing a groan he answered the call with a warning look at his friend. "Uh… Hey."

"Hey yourself… is everything ok?" Ichigo asked carefully.

"Yeah sorry, it's been a long day." Rubbing his face, Grimmjow let out a long sigh. "I've always hated meetings."

He laughed at that. "Yeah I know. So hurry up and finish already and come home. I promise, no meetings when you get back."

"That sounds like a good plan to me." He glanced up as Nnoitra stood and the man waved at him, pointing towards the door before going through. "I've gotta go ok? Something's come up."

"Oh." He could hear the disappointment in Ichigo's voice which did nothing but heighten the guilt he felt for lying to the man.

"Keep the bed warm ok? I'll be home soon, promise."

"Can I have someone over to keep it warm with me?" Ichigo laughed when Grimmjow huffed. "I'll take that as a no."

"Damn right it's a no, I'd kill anyone who even looked at you like that."

"I know, it's a good thing I love you huh?"

"Yeah I love you too. I'll call later ok?"

"You better or I'll track you down for ignoring me."

"You're always on my mind ok? Now I really gotta go, I'll call back later." Ending the call, Grimmjow followed Nnoitra and found his two old friends sat together deep in conversations. Sitting down, he broke their talk and looked at them both expectantly. "So what's the plan?"

"Like you said, we get in contact with the Visored's." Szayel replied cooly, not looking up at him and Grimmjow knew he'd pissed the man off by brushing him away earlier. "That's my job, you two will be doing all the talking."

"No problem, Grimmjow here is best buddies with their leader."

"Really?" Szayel asked, finally looking at him with a surprised expression. "And how do you know the head of the Visored Clan?"

"Long story short, I got too close to his territory and he tried to get me killed. In the process I sorta helped kill their devious head and the blame fell on me. I cant just walk into their territory without getting killed so you need to set the meet and he'll be there. He'll be on our side too so we don't have to worry about Baraggan expending his forces this far."

Of course, this was a fairly abbreviated version of the events five years ago. But neither Nnoitra nor Szayel needed to know the full story.

"So what happened with you?" grimmjow asked the pink haired man abruptly. "How did you manage to escape?"

"Early warning system alerted me to a security breach. I only just got out in time mind you. I've been underground ever since but I figure you two could use my help and guess what, you did." Szayel pushed his glass up his nose before leaning back in his seat.

"Yeah, what help is that?"

"Well I've already contacted both Tier and Nelliel and they've agreed to help. Starrk and Lilynette however I couldn't find. Not that I'm surprised I doubt even if I could contact them that they would get involved." Standing up he shot Grimmjow a nasty glare. "I'll get to work contacting the Visored's, if you'll excuse me." Pushing away from the table Szayel moved to set up in the small kitchen area.

"You really pissed him off." Nnoitra muttered.

"He'll get over it." Grimmjow replied and then a sudden idea hit him and he stood. "I've got to do something, give me ten minutes.'

"Ok?"

Grimmjow left and returned to the bedroom, picking up his phone. This time however he didn't want to speak to ichigo but rather Shiro, which was a first he had to admit. "Shiro?" He asked as the call connected.

"What's up Jaeggerjaques?"

He raised an eyebrow in surprise, it wasn't like Shiro to be civil, hell he even sounded happy. "We need to talk."

"So you finally decided to call huh? You know, I wondered how long it would take you after I found out you were in Japan." Shiro paused for a long moment. "You shouldn't have come back, does Ichigo know you're here?" When Grimmjow didn't answer he laughed. "He doesn't does he? Damn you're going to be in some serious shit when he finds out!"

"I'm glad you're so happy about that." He replied darkly. "Look there's a problem I'm sure you're well aware of. Does the name Baraggan mean anything to you?"

"I'm listening." The gleefulness in his voice had vanished and Grimmjow knew he had the man's full attention.

"Well here's the deal, he's gaining strength at the moment and I'm sure he'd love to have you in your ranks. And once he does… well let's say there's going to be a lot of casualties."

"You included?"

"Especially me."

There was a long pause. "Damn, as much as I hate to say it, what do you need?"

"You're help, one of my… associates is about to contact you. His names Szayel and he wants to arrange a meeting."

"Alright I'll talk to him, anything else."

"Uh yeah, a favour actually."

"Oh? There's more than just saving your ass?"

Grimmjow ignored the jab. "Don't tell Ichigo, as you've already guessed he doesn't know I'm here. I'd like to keep it that way. Unless of course you want him involved?" He played on Shiro's weakness for wanted to protect Ichigo, thankfully it worked.

"Fine." Shiro agreed grudgingly. "I wont say anything to Ichigo and you owe me big time Jaeggerjaques you understand?"

"Yeah I understand." Shiro ended the call abruptly and Grimmjow sighed, dropping his phone onto the bed.

Things just got a whole lot more complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Are you sure this Shiro guy isn't going to kill us?" Nnoitra asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty sure." Grimmjow responded, ignoring the derisive snort that came from Szayel. The pink haired man was currently driving them towards the headquarters of the Visored's, a place Grimmjow had never intended to return to.

Nnoitra who was also sat in the front, turned to face Grimmjow. "And he'll help us against Baraggan?"

Shrugging, Grimmjow turned his attention to the window. He honestly didn't know if Shiro would help them. But it was more likely than the man helping Baraggan at least. Grimmjow knew from his own experiences that the Visored's didn't share their territory.

Nnoitra tried - unsuccessfully - to get Grimmjow to talk as Szayel drove further into the city. But Grimmjow ignored him in favour of attempting to ignore the growing sense of dread he'd felt since the moment he'd left home. Ichigo would begin to suspect something was up soon, if he didn't already. That thought left a heavy weight in his stomach that had nothing to do with his breakfast.

As the car came to a stop Grimmjow looked up to see they were at the gates to the Visored's compound. A man outside was speaking into a radio and after a pause, waved his hand and the gates opened, allowing them access. Grimmjow sighed in relief, at least Shiro hadn't killed them, yet.

Szayel pulled up as soon as the car came to a stop Grimmjow stepped out, glad to be out finally. Nnoitra whistled lowly, taking in their surrounding enforce turning to him. "Fancy eh?"

"The Visored's aren't feared for nothing." Szayel spoke up, joining the two of them. "From what I know they're ruthless. We need to treat lightly, even if you know their head. Unless he allows it we wont be leaving alive."

"Trust me, no-one knows that better than I do." Grimmjow replied, looking up as the front doors opened and saw Shiro coming down the steps to greet them. He could also see the man's partner, Gin wait by the doors. Leaving his two friends he walked over to meet Shiro so they could talk privately.

"Well well, if it isn't my favourite brother-in-law." Shiro muttered sarcastically, too quiet for the others to hear.

"Keep it down. Unless of course you want Ichigo involved?" Grimmjow replied in little more than a growl.

Shiro just shrugged and stepped back, addressing everyone now. Grimmjow knew the last thing he wanted was for his twin to be involved, but he wouldn't display such weakness in front of him, even if they both knew it to be true. "Come on, I've got a room set up so you can tell me what's happened. I want to know everything about this Baraggan."

To say Szayel was in his element was an understatement. Back when they all worked under Baraggan the man had been in charge of operations because he was the best at making plans and smoothing out all the details. Even now as Grimmjow sat waiting for him to finish explaining their past he could see he had both Shiro and Gin's full attention. Needless to say without the pink haired man, things wouldn't be going so smoothly.

"So…" Shiro finally said once Szayel had finished. "You're waist deep in the shit right now then?"

"That's a mild way to put it." Nnoitra snorted.

Shiro just smiled, leaning his elbows on the table as he looked at them. "Well I've already been in contact with this Baraggan. Well, he contacted me." He corrected, ignoring the uneasy look Nnoitra and Szayel shot Grimmjow. "He wanted men, weapons, access to my city and now I know why. He wants to build up his ranks correct?" Grimmjow nodded. "And in the process probably turn my men against me." He finished, more or less to himself. With a sigh a leaned back in his seat and looked at Gin questioningly. "What do you think?"

"Doesn't seem like we have much of a choice." He replied, indicating at the other three. "You want inside information on Baraggan, you've got it right here. This is your best shot at taking him down, before he becomes a real threat."

Shiro nodded in consideration, finally looking at Grimmjow and to his relief, the pale man grinned. "Alright Jaeggerjaques, I'm in. But don't forget that favour you owe me." He added in a warning tone before standing up. "I've already had your belonging moved over here. It's all in a different building, separate from the rest of the compound so you won't be able to access anywhere but your place, got it?"

Both Szayel ad Nnoitra looked stunned at this information but Grimmjow, having already guessed Shiro might do something like this, just stood with a sigh. "Confinement huh? Sounds fun."

Shiro just smirked, leading them from the room and towards their new residence. "It's for your own protection. Not only will Baraggan not be able to find you, my men wont kill you either. Trust me Jaeggerjaques, some, if not all are still not happy about you killing my father."

Grimmjow just rolled his eyes. "Right."

"So they wont hurt you or your friends as long as you don't leave this building. If you're caught sneaking around, well let's just say you'll regret it." Since he'd already been at the mercy of the Visored's before, Grimmjow knew all to well what they were capable of. Hell he had the scars to prove it. He was keen not to repeat that incident. "I'll let you get settled in." Shiro continued, opening the doors and moving aside so they could enter. "Remember, don't leave without my permission." He wanted before looking at Grimmjow. "Jaeggerjaques, a word?"

Ignoring the questioning looks form his friends he followed Shiro outside. "Is this about the favour I owe you?" He asked as the doors shut and they moved away so they weren't overheard.

Shiro shook his head. "No it's about Ichigo. He's absolutely safe right? There's no way Baraggan can find him?"

Grimmjow hesitated before replying. "No, Baraggan will know where I live by now. But there's no reason for him to go all the way to Spain when he knows I'm in Japan. He wouldn't know about my relationship with Ichigo."

"You better be right. If anything happens to Ichigo I will damn well make sure you suffer before I kill you myself." Shiro threatened and Grimmjow nodded in reply.

"I know, trust me Ichigo's safe."

"But for how much longer?" Shiro muttered, more to himself then Grimmjow. "Alright you better get back in there." As he turned to leave, Shiro grabbed his arm. "What did you tell them? About how you know me?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, pulling his arm free. "An abbreviated version, one without Ichigo."

"Good enough. Let's keep it that way." And with that Shiro turned and left. Catching a glimpse of the two men glaring at him from a nearby door, Grimmjow quickly entered his new accommodation.

"What was that about?" Szayel asked as Grimmjow shut the door behind him

"Old business." He replied curtly, indicating they wouldn't be discussing it any further than that. Szayel narrowed his eyes at him, but said nothing as h turned back to his laptop.

"I have to admit I'm impressed by this Shiro. He's very thorough isn't he. In any case I'm glad you had ties to him or else we'd probably be dead by now." Pushing his glasses up his nose, Szayel looked up at Grimmjow and smiled. "Some luck at last."

Nodding, Grimmjow glanced around to find it was just the two f them. "Where Nnoitra?"

"Sleeping most likely." The pink haired man pointed at one of the doors. "There's four bedrooms, he's in that one." Suddenly he closed the laptop and walked over to Grimmjow, grabbing his injured arm. "We need to change the bandages. It can't have your wound getting infected now can we?"

"I can do it myself." Grimmjow said, attempting to pull his arm free. Szayel tightening his grip, making him wince. "Alright…" Grimmjow said slowly, sitting down before taking off his shirt so the other could undo the bandage.

"He looks familiar."

"Who?"

"Shiro." Szayel sighed, reaching for his medical bag to redress the wound. "I don't know, it's something Nnoitra said when you two left. He said Shiro looked familiar, said he'd heard him before at your house. Is that correct?"

"No." Grimmjow replied, making a mental note to talk to Nnoitra later before he said something else. "Shiro's never been out to Spain as far as I'm aware. Much less my house." He winced again ad Szayel increased the pressure on his arm. "Are you alright?"

The man sighed, securing the bandage before sitting down next to him. "No something's bothering me."

"What?"

In answer Szayel grabbed his hand, tapping his wedding ring. "This."

Grimmjow pulled away quickly, swallowing hard. He knew Szayel wouldn't let it go, but he had still hoped he would, no such luck apparently. "What about it?"

The pink haired man was silent for a few minutes. "Who is it?!" He finally burst out, throwing his arms up in anger before slamming them on the table. "You can't honestly expect me to believe you married for _love_."

He said the last word in a disgusted tone and Grimmjow felt his own anger rise. "Why not?"

"Because you told me you would never love someone like you love me!" Szayel hissed back. "You said that before we decided to take down Baraggan, knowing full well afterwards we would be separated. You could have stayed you know, we thought he was dead at the time."

"It was the safest option and you knew it. Hell you were the one to suggest we all go our separate ways so don't play the guilt card on me!" Grimmjow snapped back, his hand clenching into a fist. "We shouldn't even be discussing this. The only reason we're together again is to finish off the job alright? It's over Szayel, it has been for a long time. What I said…" Grimmjow sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I meant it at the time ok? But… thing's change."

"What's he like?"

Grimmjow smiled bitterly, not looking at the other man. "I'm not discussing him with you so don't ask. I won't talk about him."

"Why not?"

"The less you know, the safer he'll be."

"You really love him?" Szayel asked quietly and Grimmjow looked at the man, nodding after a long pause. Szayel sniffed, shaking his head. "Damn, I knew I should've tracked you down years ago. Maybe things would have been different."

"Maybe." Grimmjow agreed, more to pacify Szayel than anything else. He truly didn't feel anything romantic for the pink haired man anymore. He hadn't in years, well before he'd even met Ichigo.

"I'm uh, going to get some rest too." Szayel said after a very long and awkward pause. He stood, giving Grimmjow's should a squeeze before leaving for one of the rooms. Once the door had shut Grimmjow sighed deeply, pulling his shirt back on.

The last thing he needed was Szayel to get idea's in his head. The man had always been passionate, too passionate sometimes, bordering on obsessive. One of the reasons Grimmjow was now glad he no longer loved the man. He stood, making a mental note of the two rooms taken and was starting towards one of the other doors when someone cleared their throat.

Pausing, Grimmjow closed his eyes momentarily and sighed again. Just what he needed. If Shiro or Gin had eavesdropped on the entire conversation he knew Shiro would barely be able to contain himself. Szayel would be dead by the end of the week, and most likely he would be too. Bracing himself Grimmjow turned around, thinking up a variety of explanations to tell Shiro as he did. When he saw who had listened in all these thoughts disappeared instantly.

"Well, this is cosy."

Grimmjow opened his mouth, at first nothing came out but after a long pause he finally managed to say one word. "Ichigo?"

It was indeed Ichigo. The man stepped closer, into the light so Grimmjow could see him properly. Folding his arms, the orange head frowned at him, taking on a stiff stance. "How's the business trip going?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Well, are you going to answer the question?" Ichigo said cooly, moving to sit on one of the chairs. Leaning back he looked at Grimmjow, raising an eyebrow expectantly. When he got no response, the orange head sighed, kicking out the seat next to him. An invitation for Grimmjow to sit. "How's the business trip?" He asked again as Grimmjow sat, punctuating each word slowly and the undertone of warning was very clear.

Swallowing thickly, Grimmjow opened his mouth to explain, but nothing came out.

"Nothing to say huh? That's gotta be a first." Propping his feet on the table, Ichigo rested his hands in his lap and sighed. "How about we start from the beginning, with that call you got when we got married?"

"You know-"

Ichigo shot him a disdainful look. "It wasn't hard to put two and two together."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Maybe it was coincidence. Maybe I felt lonely whilst you were off in America and decided to visit Shiro. Imagine my surprise at seeing you here." Ichigo cocked his head to the side, watching him intently. "Or maybe Shiro rang me after he found out you were here. Or maybe I'm not stupid and I knew you were bullshitting me." His voice grew colder with each word. "It didn't take me long to figure out where you were."

"Ichigo I-"

He held up a finger, cutting Grimmjow short. "I don't want excuses, or apologies. I want the facts. So tell me everything, from the beginning."

Ichigo's tone left no room for argument so to get on them man's good side, Grimmjow did as asked and told him everything, starting with Nnoitra's call and ending with their reunion just a few short minutes ago. Once he was finished Ichigo sat staring at him in silence, driving him crazy.

"Well?" Grimmjow finally asked.

"Well what?" Ichigo replied, pulling his feet off the table and he stood. "I need to talk to Shiro, he doesn't know I'm here yet." He turned to leave.

"Where are you going?!" Grimmjow asked incredulously, following him to the door.

"I told you, I'm going to talk to Shiro." Ichigo looked at him again, his expression hardening. "I haven't seen him in over five years, remember?"

"So you're just going to leave?" Grimmjow placed a hand on the door, making sure Ichigo couldn't open it.

"You left first!" He snapped, breaking his cool demeanour for the first time. "Not only did you break our promise, you left me behind! What if you'd died? I mean, you have been shot." Ichigo non to gently poked him arm and Grimmjow winced, but didn't say anything, allowing the man to continue his rant. "You're a complete asshole and you're lucky I didn't punch you on sight!" Pausing, he took a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm going to find Shiro now. If you don't let me go, I swear to god I will kick your sorry ass and then leave."

Grimmjow sighed, slowly pulling away from the door. But then he grabbed Ichigo's wrist before he could leave. "I didn't want to get you involved." He said softly and the orange head relaxed slightly, not pulling away which he took as a good sign. "I don't want you to be in danger too Ichigo. It's bad enough I had to get involved. I know you hate this, that you never wanted to do this again. It wasn't fair."

"So lying to me and leaving me behind was fair?"

Grimmjow shook his head. "No I suppose not, but at least you were safe."

"I was no safer there. A couple of guys came to the house.' He smiled as Grimmjow stiffened in alarm. "I took care of them no problem. I don't think they were expecting someone to be there. That's when I decided it was time to come visit you."

"I'm sorry Ichigo." Letting go of his wrist Grimmjow went to touch Ichigo's face, only to have his hand brushed away.

"The only reason I'm here is to take care of this Baraggan problem." Ichigo said bluntly, opening the door. "There's no time to deal with this shit right now. We have bigger problems."

"And afterwards?" Grimmjow asked, his heart sinking when he didn't receive a reply.

"I don't know." Ichigo finally said in a soft voice. "But hey, at least you've got a backup if I decide to leave you." Then he was gone, shutting the door with a soft click.

With a groan Grimmjow turned from the door, kicking one of the chairs as he passed it towards one of the empty rooms. Pushing the door open he found it thankfully empty. He also found a bag of his belongings sat on the end of the bed, probably Szayel which did nothing to comfort him.

Did Ichigo seriously think something was going on between him and Szayel? Obviously due to the comment he'd made. Now more than ever he regretting not telling Ichigo the truth from the start, especially because the orange head knew he'd been lying. But it was too late now, and dwelling on the past was not going to help his current situation because now he had two big problems to deal with.

Grimmjow didn't know which one was more important, taking down Baraggan or trying to fix things with Ichigo. Neither seemed very appealing. He'd only been on Ichigo's bad side once before and that hadn't ended too well since he'd been captured by the previous Visored head. Thoughts turning to Shiro, his heart sunk. The man was surely going to love this, and if Ichigo really did leave him…

He'd better leave Japan real fast if he wanted to stay alive.

Pushing the bag onto the floor, Grimmjow sat down and rubbed his face with a heavy sigh. Somehow he would get back on Ichigo's good side, no matter what it took.

It had to have been only a few hours when someone knocking on the door, waking Grimmjow from his sleep. Before he could do more than sit up, Nnoitra walked in. "Good you're awake."

"What's going on?" He asked around a yawn.

"That Gin guy is outside. Apparently he's our go-between." Nnoitra snorted. "More like babysitter."

"Yeah well, Shiro's paranoid. Wouldn't you be if we turned up on your doorstep with someone like Baraggan on their tail?"

"I happen to be a very trustworthy person thank you."

"If you say so."

With a shrug Nnoitra opened the door, leading the way back into the main room where Gin was sat waiting at the table. The man looked up, gazing at Grimmjow for a long moment and then he nodded his head at the chair next to him. Sitting down, he looked at Gin, raising an eyebrow questioningly. He'd always found he silver haired man more tolerable than Shiro, and a lot less impulsive as well.

He leaned closer to Grimmjow, lowering his voice so they weren't overheard. Not that it mattered since Nnoitra was off to find Szayel. "Ichigo just turned up and he's not exactly happy."

"Tell me about it." He muttered in reply before sighing. "I lied to him about where I was. Turns out he didn't believe me for a second and has known all along what I was doing."

"You should've known better than to try and lie to Ichigo of all people." He leaned even closer, speaking in an even lower whisper. "Don't mention him to these two, Ichigo's presence is to go unnoticed. He won't be joining us at any point whilst you stay here. But he will still be involved when we make our move."

"I kinda figured." But Grimmjow nodded anyway, relieved that he wouldn't have to explain Ichigo to his two friends. It wouldn't be a conversation he was looking forward to.

Five minutes later everyone was settled around the table and Gin handed each of them a folder. "This is everything I could dig up on Baraggan, as well as Ulquiorra."

As Grimmjow flicked through the information he had to admit he was impressed, there were things in here he'd never known about either of the two men. Gin was good, which made him wonder what the man had found out about him. Grimmjow had no doubts whatsoever that Shiro had asked him to do a background check on him.

"Ulquiorra as far as I'm concerned, isn't much of a problem." Gin said.

"You've never met him." Nnoitra muttered darkly, continuing when the silver haired man raised an eyebrow questioningly. "There's a reason he was the Cuatro Espada. All of us were ranked under him because his skill surpassed ours."

"That was years ago." Grimmjow stated, rolling his eyes at Nnoitra. "A lot can change."

"Yeah I saw that when Ulquiorra confronted us. You've learned to shoot better."

"Aww thanks, I didn't know you paid so much attention." He replied sarcastically, turning to face Gin again. "So how do you plan to get rid of Ulquiorra then?"

"We have an…. associate who is quite capable of doing it." A significant look on his direction informed Grimmjow this 'associate' was Ichigo. "But we want to do this in one clean sweep. Take both of them out together. Shiro knows the perfect place but things have to be set in motion for it to happen which will take at least a week. Until then you three have to lie low here. If Baraggan catches word that we've taken you in all bets are off."

"So what are we supposed to do for the next week?" Szayel asked as he threw down in folder on the table.

"We need to make a plan. Shiro has a meeting with Baraggan's associate tomorrow, probably Ulquiorra. Until the man trusts Shiro enough to meet him, we have to wait. Until then we will finalise the details of our assault and everyone's roles."

"Man what a drag."

Gin actually smiled at Nnoitra's complaint. "There's a private training facility here you can use. Shiro had agreed you can't use the main one because Grimmjow's appearance was cause trouble. But I must warn you, break anything and even I wont be able to stop Shiro hurting you." And with that Gin stood to leave. "Get some rest, tomorrow I'll be back at nine o'clock sharp to take you to the training facility and then I can get a look at what we've got to work with."

As the door shut behind him Nnoitra turned to look at Grimmjow incredulously. "Man, this Shiro sounds like quite the psychopath."

"You don't know the half of it." Grimmjow muttered back before sighing. "It aint his fault. It was how he was raised. Born and trained to take over the Visored's."

"Well I'm glad that Gin's around to keep him in check." Szayel said before standing. "Just what is their relationship anyway?"

"How would I know? I didn't stick around long enough to learn about Shiro's personal life. Gin's his advisor as far as I'm aware." It didn't sit right with him, lying to his two oldest friends about pretty much everything. But what choice did he have? They couldn't know about Ichigo and as for Shiro, the less he said the better. He was supposed to be the man's enemy after all so knowing everything he did about the man just wouldn't add up. Which would lead to his whole charade of a story falling apart.

"Whatever you say." Szayel responded, but he looked at Grimmjow long and hard for a moment before leaving the room without another word.

"Dude." Nnoitra said with a chuckle before slapping his shoulder. "I think he's got a crush on you!"

"Give it a rest Nnoi."

"C'mon you know I'm just messing with ya. After all you're so in luuurve it doesn't matter right."

"Right." Grimmjow agreed, his thoughts already straying to Ichigo and he almost winced at the guilt that slammed into his stomach. He had a lot to answer for he knew that. But how Ichigo chose to go about this, he honestly didn't know and that was a scary thought. "I'm going to follow Gin's advice, you should too." He said abruptly before leaving for the solitude of his room.

As he sat down in the bed, he pulled out his phone and stared at it for a long time before finally working up the courage to send Ichigo a message.

 _Gin just told us what's happening. Be careful with Ulquiorra, he's dangerous._

It only took a few minutes and to his surprise Ichigo responded. _Ulquiorra's not the one I have to be careful around._

 _You're really pissed aren't you?_

 _You've only got yourself to blame for that._

 _Just be careful, please._

Another long pause. _Ok, I will._

There was nothing else to say, at least not yet anyway. Everything he wanted to say to Ichigo was too personal to put into a text. It would have to wait until the man decided to see him again. Which would hopefully be before one of them got killed by Baraggan.

Grimmjow winced at the thought. What if that really happened? If Ichigo died…

Shaking his head he didn't even finish the thought. Ichigo would be fine he was more than capable of taking care of himself. If anyone could take on Ulquiorra it was him. Somehow that thought comforted him and Grimmjow was able to put the worrying thoughts out of his mind for now.

But who knew how long this calm would last?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next few weeks passed slowly. Although the plan had originally been to sit tight for a week, delay after delay kept pushing them back. It seemed Shiro and Baraggan were playing games with each other. Gin mentioned to Grimmjow one day it was all part of the process. If Shiro made it too easy Baraggan would suspect something. So almost a month later they were still waiting for the meeting to be set.

Each morning was spent in the training facility where Nnoitra enjoyed himself immensely amongst Shiro's many, varied weapons. Szayel, who was never one for physical violence was more inclined to sit in the corner typing away on a laptop Gin had given him a few days previously and had amassed quite a lot of useful information. Grimmjow meandered around, his mind focused on anything but training and mostly on Ichigo. He hadn't seen or spoken to Ichigo since their brief texts almost a month ago.

Had Ichigo managed to follow Ulquiorra successfully? Hell had he managed to kill the bastard was a better question. But what if Ulquiorra had figured out someone was tailing him and killed Ichigo? Every time this thought came up he wanted to leave and find Ichigo. But Gin was always present, stationed by the door and whenever Grimmjow got too near he just raised an eyebrow at him. Surely if Ichigo was dead Gin would tell him. This was what Grimmjow would tell himself so he wouldn't yell at the older man and demand to see Ichigo, whose very existence was still hidden from Nnoitra and Szayel.

So after three weeks Grimmjow was both surprised and a little afraid when Gin halted him at the door to the training facility."What's happened?" He asked, already knowing it wasn't good from the silver haired man's expression.

"It's Ichigo." He sighed, closing the door and blocking off Nnoitra and Szayel completely. "Ulquiorra noticed him and they had an… altercation."

Grimmjow didn't need to ask, Ichigo was still alive at least. "Where is he?"

"Inside. Go upstairs and it's the second door on your left."

"You're letting me go inside the house?" He asked, unable to keep the scepticism out of his voice. "Surely of all people I'm the one the Visored's can't see."

"True." Gin agreed but the he smiled. "But if I tried to get you into the training centre, would you go willingly? No matter what I say, you'll go looking for Ichigo. This way, you cause less trouble."

"Good point, thanks Gin." Not waiting for the man to change his mind, Grimmjow took off towards the main house. It was thankfully empty and the stair directly in front of him so without waiting to be spotted he quickly climbed the stairs. Following Gin's instructions he found Ichigo's room without incident and knocked lightly before entering.

Ichigo was sat on his bed, face behind a book and it didn't seem as if he'd noticed who had entered his room. He sighed, not lowering his book but there was a definite edge to his voice when he spoke. "For the last time Shiro I'm fine. If you don't leave me alone you'll be the one bedridden not me." Not sure how to respond to this, Grimmjow chose not to. When Ichigo didn't get a response he sighed in even more agitation and threw the book down. The furious expression he wore quickly changed into surprise and then his face went blank. "What are you doing here?"

"Gin told me what happened."

He scoffed. "And let me guess he also told you where to find me?"

"Yeah." Before Ichigo could yell at him or protest his presence, Grimmjow moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to him. "What happened?"

"Ulquiorra noticed me. He was leaving some sort of meeting he'd been in there for hours. I was tired and reckless and it cost me." He shifted and pulled up his shirt to reveal the bandage around his torso. "Got me pretty good too but I gave as good back. Got him right across the cheek." Ichigo imitated slicing a cut across his cheek. "Made it back before I passed out. Should've seen the look on Shiro's face when I came too." He laughed and let go of his shirt, laying back against the pillows. "If I so much as put a toe out of bed he'll come charging in here acting like Mother Teresa."

"You're lucky to be alive." Ichigo rolled his eyes, but Grimmjow only frowned. "I mean it, Ulquiorra's dangerous. What if you'd died?"

"Would you care?" There wasn't any anger in Ichigo's voice, it was devoid of any emotion and he was looking at Grimmjow levelly.

"Do you think I'm some heartless bastard? Of course I care! You think I came out here and just decided to throw away our marriage for a guy I haven't seen in over ten years?" Grabbing Ichigo's hand he held it firmly when the orange head tried to pull away. "When we got married we didn't say our vows but it doesn't mean I won't keep them. I wouldn't do that to you, to us."

Ichigo considered this and after a pause he placed his other hand on top of their already joined ones. "Alright, I'll stop going on about him." He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm just used to having you to myself I guess."

"It's fine." Grimmjow tried not to let his relief show too much. "And I know, you're still pissed that I lied to you, but believe me Ichigo I honestly thought it would protect you. I should've trusted you I know but I can't change that now." He may have been mistaken but for just an instant it looked as if Ichigo had smiled. "I really am sorry."

"I know."

"Promise you'll be more careful?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes but this time Grimmjow saw his smile. "Alright, I promise."

"Good." Grimmjow fell silent, looking at Ichigo for a long time. It was the first time they'd been together in weeks, aside from their argument when Ichigo had first arrived. Grimmjow noticed for the first time that Ichigo looked unwell, his skin was paler than usual and there were dark shadows under his eyes. "You've not been sleeping, have you?"

"What gave it away?" Ichigo smiled again and for the first time, it reached it eyes and suddenly he looked a lot better. "Besides you're not looking so hot yourself."

"Yeah well as accommodating as Shiro is, the rooms leave much to be desired." He groaned and stretched out beside Ichigo, taking advantage of the orange head's calm mood. "At least your bed's soft." Ichigo snorted, but didn't object which Grimmjow took as a good sign. After their initial argument it seemed like he was open to talking at least. "I don't remember a single night in the past month when Nnoitra's snoring didn't wake me up."

"Poor baby." Ichigo mock cooed and opened his eyes Grimmjow saw the man was grinning at him. "Tough life huh?"

"Could be worse."

"I suppose so." He mused on this for a while. Lost in thought he didn't notice Grimmjow sit up and move towards him, making him jump when he realised how close they were. Before he could object the distance between them was closed and their lips met for the first time in what felt like forever. Ichigo pulled away quickly, his eyes narrowing. "Don't do that."

"Why not?"

He hesitated, seeming abashed. "I'm not ready to forgive you yet." Grimmjow opened his mouth to object but he placed a finger over his lips. "At least, not until we've dealt with Baraggan ok? This guy's dangerous and we need to focus on him right now, nothing else."

"Alright, but you know what you just told me right?"

"What?"

"That you forgive me." Ichigo laughed and shook his head. "Well, almost anyway." Leaning close to the orange head, Grimmjow kissed him again quickly. "I'll go now ok, and please promise me you won't do anything stupid again. Ulquiorra's dangerous, he's already hurt you once. Let's not test your luck out again ok?"

"Go on, get out of here before Shiro catches you in the house. He'd probably kill you."

"Well hopefully my luck will hold out too." Ichigo rolled his eyes, giving him a small shove and Grimmjow left in a far better mood than he'd been in for a long time.

Gin raised an eyebrow questioningly as Grimmjow made it back to the training centre unnoticed. He said nothing but allowed Grimmjow in and then resumed his post by the door. "Ichigo ok?" He asked quietly after a moment.

"Yeah he's fine, he said he'd be more careful from now on."

Gin sighed and as their eyes met Grimmjow saw them harden. "Good, because if Ichigo got seriously hurt or worse…" He paused, not finishing the sentence. Not that he needed to because Grimmjow understood all too well what could happen. "Anyway, Shiro wouldn't cope with losing him. Do whatever it takes to keep him alive."

"As if I wouldn't anyway." Gin rolled his eyes and picked up a book to start reading.

"Better go talk to your friends, they've been worried." Grimmjow saw the hint of a smile on the silver haired man's face. "They seem to think Shiro might've had enough of you and decided to hand you over to Baraggan. Or maybe take care of you himself? Either way better let them know you're alive and have a good excuse."

"Easier said than done." Gin didn't offer any more help so Grimmjow left him by the door, approaching his two friends by Szayel's workstation.

Nnoitra noticed him first, as he looked up he seemed genuinely surprised. "Still alive then?"

Szayel looked up sharply at that, sighing deeply when he saw Grimmjow. "Where have you been?"

With a shrug Grimmjow sat down in a free chair next to them. "With Shiro, he wanted to discuss Baraggan."

"Why weren't we there then? We know Baraggan as well as you do." Nnoitra pointed out.

"I dunno, maybe he doesn't trust you two yet. Hell Shiro doesn't even trust me." Glancing over Szayel's shoulder he nodded at the man's laptop. "What have you found out?"

"Oh nothing new." Szayel sighed again and pushed his glasses up his nose before turning back to the laptop. He began tapping quickly, speaking over his shoulder to the other two. "I've been trying to narrow down Ulquiorra's location. Maybe if we can found out where he's hiding we can find a solid lead on Baraggan. Hell maybe even the man himself."

"They won't be together, that's too obvious." Grimmjow said and the pink haired man shrugged.

"Either way, it'll be a blow to Baraggan even if we only take out Ulquiorra." He stopped typing abruptly and turned to them with a frown. "I wonder why he went back to Baraggan?"

"Who cares. Money, power, reputation, blackmail take your pick." Nnoitra stood and stretched as he spoke. "Doesn't make a difference does it if we know? We'll kill them both whatever their reasons." And with that the tall man left the other two and retuned to training.

"Nnoitra was never one for logic was he?" Szayel muttered, glancing at Grimmjow. "Oh sure he's good with a gun and out in the field. But the actual logistics of a mission mean nothing to him."

"Everyone's got their strength. Besides, that's what you're for. If Nnoitra has it his way he'll be the one to kill Ulquiorra and even Baraggan if he can get his hands on them."

"And you?" Szayel asked, watching Grimmjow carefully. "What's your role in all of this?"

The honest answer was ' _Protect Ichigo'_. But since he couldn't say this, he told Szayel the half-truth instead. "Protect someone I love. As long as Baraggan's alive, he will hunt us down and I don't want to live like that anymore."

"How noble." Szayel replied dryly before returning to his laptop. Grimmjow only raised an eyebrow at the man's back, not sure what had brought on the sudden snappy mood. Not wanting to disturb Szayel again Grimmjow sighed and left him to it, joining Nnoitra. For once he actually felt like training.

Since he'd spent almost all morning with Ichigo, the rest of the day passed quickly and it felt like only a few hours he'd been sparring with Nnoitra before it got dark. To his surprise, and it seemed everyone else's, including Gin, Shiro was waiting outside when they left. And he didn't look happy. It became apparent at once who he wanted to talk to as he looked at Grimmjow, raising an eyebrow. Glancing at Nnoitra he shrugged at his friend's questioning look before following Shiro as he set off away from the others.

Grimmjow waiting until they were a good distance away from the training centre before speaking. "Look if this is about me seeing Ichigo earlier I won't apologise for it. I needed to make sure he was ok after what happened with Ulquiorra."

Shiro stopped, turning to face him again. "Damn Gin, he couldn't keep his mouth shut."

"Hey I would've found out anyway. Besides you shouldn't keep stuff like that from me, if Ichigo's hurt I want to know." Grimmjow replied defensively.

"Well then you should know Ichigo is hurt."

"I already know he is." He replied, surprised by this statement.

"Not by Ulquiorra you idiot!" Shiro hissed, jabbing a finger in Grimmjow's chest. "By you."

"What did I do? Ichigo was fine when I saw him earlier."

Shiro snorted. "Yeah I'm sure that's what he wants you to believe. Look this thing you've got going with that Szayel, it has to stop."

" _Thing_?" Grimmjow repeated angrily. "There's no ' _thing'_ between us!"

"I've seen the way he looks at you, and so has Ichigo. I'm telling you Jaeggerjaques back off from him or me and you are going to have a problem. The last thing I need right now is Ichigo hurt because of you. Physical wounds he can handle, this kind of pain I won't tolerate." Shiro threatened, his eyes almost glowing as he glared at Grimmjow. "I don't care if you're not part of it, tell him to back off if that's the case. But trust me, if I found out something was going on, it's not Baraggan you have to worry about."

"Nothing is going on." Grimmjow replied stoutly. "Whatever you think, I wouldn't do that."

"Good, I'm going to hold you to that." Shiro relaxed and nodded back where they'd come from. "Better get back, it's dangerous to wander about after dark." Without waiting for a response Shiro set off for the house, leaving Grimmjow to make his own way back.

When he finally made it back to their quarters he was surprised to find Szayel pacing back and forth next to the door. He looked sharply as it opened, relief flooding his face when he saw Grimmjow. "Thank god, I thought he was going to kill you." Before Grimmjow could say anything or protest Szayel had thrown his arms around him tightly. "The look on Shiro's face!"

"I'm fine." He replied stiffly, attempting to pull the man off. He was painfully aware of Shiro's threat, especially now. If the man saw this… well he'd probably not live to see the morning. "Shiro just wanted to confirm something we'd talked about earlier."

"You're a bad liar." Szayel stepped back and smiled suddenly. "You know I can always tell when you're lying. You weren't talking to him earlier either."

"So? I'm not going to tell you anything. I had to discuss something about Baraggan."

"With this 'associate' Gin mentioned I presume? Anyway it doesn't matter what you were doing at least you're alive."

"Yeah for now." Again Grimmjow remembered Shiro's threat and shook his head. "Listen Szayel, we need to talk."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes." Grimmjow said firmly. "Look I don't know if you think something's going on but-"

"Give it a rest would you?" Szayel interrupted, rolling his eyes. "Jeeze you've said it enough times already. You're married, you love them… whatever. I'm not stupid you know." They looked at each other for a long moment. "Just tell me one thing."

"What?" Grimmjow was too surprised to argue.

"Their name, I want to know who it is."

"I can't." Grimmjow knew very well that if he told Szayel Ichigo's name he would know who the man was within an hour.

"Why not? What does it matter if I know?"

"The less people who know, the safer he is."

"So definitely a guy huh? That narrows it down."

"Give it a rest Szayel." Grimmjow was feeling tired now. It had been a long day and the last thing he needed was to be questioned. If he let something slip Szayel would notice. "I'm going to bed, goodnight." With that he started for his own room, keen for some solitude.

"Wait, one more thing!" Holding back a groan, Grimmjow paused and turned to face Szayel again. To both his surprise and horror the man kissed him. It lasted only a second as Grimmjow jerked back instantly, his eyes narrowing. "Szayel I told you-"

The sound of the front door shutting cut him off and pushing the pink haired man away Grimmjow moved toward it quickly and yanked it open. He couldn't see anyone outside but that did nothing to calm him. Someone had just been here, and probably seen Szayel kiss him. Had it been Shiro, checking up on him? Or maybe even Ichigo? The thought turned his blood cold.

"It was just the wind, you mustn't have shut it properly when you came in."

Grimmjow rounded on Szayel at the sound of his voice. "What the hell?! I thought you understood!"

He shrugged. "I do understand. You don't love me anymore, maybe you've forgotten what we were or maybe you genuinely love your husband more than me. I wanted to test you."

"This isn't some damn experiment!" Grimmjow hissed back angrily. "Don't do that again!" Without waiting for a response he went to his room and slammed the door shut to make his point clear. He swore to himself if Szayel dared come in he would damn well kill the man. That was, if he himself would still be alive in a few hours' time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Grimmjow didn't sleep well that night. He spent at least three hours pacing his room, waiting for Shiro to burst in and try to kill him. But eventually he relaxed, realising Shiro was impulsive, he wouldn't wait to kill him if he'd seen what had happened with Szayel. Grimmjow cursed the pink haired man again, how could he have let his guard down so easily? He should've known better around Szayel. But the damage was done, someone had seen and it was only a matter of time before Ichigo found out. Grimmjow could only hope he got to the orange head first and explain what had really happened.

Finally exhaustion won out and he fell asleep. It felt like only minutes had passed when the sound of someone talking woke him again. The voice stopped as he turned over and Grimmjow had almost fallen asleep again, convinced he'd imaged it when a hand touched his face. Eyes snapping open Grimmjow went to sit up but before he had even risen a few inches the person was on top of him and Grimmjow found himself on his back.

"Morning Grimm." It was Ichigo. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or terrified by this since he couldn't see the man's face. As if reading his thoughts Ichigo turned the light on before returning his attention to his captive. "I figured I'd give you a few hours sleep before coming to talk to you."

Grimmjow swallowed thickly, trying to think of something to say. He knew exactly what Ichigo wanted to talk about, the cold fury in his brown eyes revealed he knew exactly what had happened earlier with Szayel. Hell for all he knew the other man was already dead.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow started, attempting to move but he was successfully pinned down. He couldn't even move his hands so he gave up on that quickly. "It's not what you think I promise."

"Oh, so you weren't kissing that Szayel earlier?" Ichigo asked in an almost casual voice. But he had leant forward as he spoke, increasing the pressure on Grimmjow's chest to the point he could hardly breathe. "Because I'm pretty sure Gin wouldn't lie to me about that. And I know Gin liked you, but he likes me more so I don't think he'd lie."

"Ichigo-" Grimmjow tried to start again but his sentence was cut off when the orange head pressed a gun to his chest.

"See, here's the thing Grimmjow. If you'd been straight with me this morning, if you had told me you still had a thing for that pink haired bastard… I would've been pissed the hell off sure. But the fact that you lied to my face about it, and that I was stupid enough to believe you… well I'm angry enough to kill you now."

Grimmjow was forcibly reminded of who exactly he was dealing with. Ichigo may have given up this lifestyle, but he was still a killer and pissed off with him. The look in his eyes left no room for doubt in Grimmjow's own mind. Ichigo would kill him if he didn't find a way to talk him down.

"Give me one good reason not to pull the trigger."

Grimmjow swallowed thickly trying to unsuccessfully shift himself from underneath Ichigo. "I'm your husband." He said after a long pause.

"Not good enough." Ichigo cocked the gun, the barrel pressing harder into Grimmjow's chest. For a moment he was reminded of the time he'd shot Ichigo after escaping Shiro. But that was with a tranquilliser dart and he was pretty sure Ichigo wasn't about to be that lenient.

"I love you." Grimmjow finally said, there was nothing else he could say. "Listen to me ok? Szayel kissed me, I didn't start it nor want it. I promise you Ichigo, he doesn't mean anything to me. There's only you."

For a moment Ichigo didn't seem to have heard. Then slowly he pulled the gun away and placed it on the side. Grimmjow let out a sigh of relief but before he could say anything Ichigo had grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a fierce kiss. It definitely wasn't loving that was for sure because after a moment Grimmjow could taste blood, there was no way of telling whose.

But Ichigo wasn't stopping, Grimmjow was pushed down on the bed again, his hands pinned as the orange head regained his breath. "Don't say anything." Ichigo instructed, a cold edge still in his voice. "I don't want to talk anymore." Grimmjow only nodded and their lips met again fiercely.

There was no denying Ichigo was still angry. Grimmjow's shirt didn't even stand a chance as it was ripped off, much less his trousers. He tried to slow the orange head down, but was immediately found out.

"I swear I will leave right now if you can't keep up." Ichigo warned, his eyes flashing again. Remembering his earlier warning Grimmjow didn't say anything but he wasn't pinned down anymore so made use of his freedom to pull Ichigo closer again. He had been given the chance to stop, but in doing so he would've lost Ichigo for good so Grimmjow didn't ask to stop nor try to slow things down again.

It wasn't loving, hell it wasn't even affectionate. It was rough and painful. Ichigo left his fair share of marks on Grimmjow, enough that he would be feeling them for days at least. It didn't last long either, ten minutes at the most. Grimmjow was pretty sure he would be bedridden for the next day or so. Then remembered Ichigo was injured and sat up, trying to gauge his condition without asking because he wouldn't get a straight answer anyway.

Ichigo however was already standing and pulling his clothes back on.

"How are you feeling?" Grimmjow asked cautiously, figuring it was fine to speak now.

"I'm going to need new stitches." He relied shortly and Grimmjow could see the blood staining the bandages around his torso and felt a pang of guilt. He'd really hurt Ichigo, in more ways than one. "I'm fine." Ichigo said, catching sight of his expression. "To be honest I don't really feel it."

"That's not comforting."

Ichigo smiled bitterly. "It's not supposed to be." Pulling his shirt on he let out a heavy sigh before speaking again. "Do what you want with Szayel, I don't care anymore." Walking over to Grimmjow he held out his hand.

Perplexed Grimmjow held out his too, frowning as Ichigo dropped something into it. "I told you, I didn't want to kiss him. He kissed me."

"As if you'd say any different after being caught in the act." Ichigo replied scornfully. "Like I said I don't care anymore. But if you want to have sex with him you'll have to wait a few days for those marks to disappear. Think of it as a last gift from me, along with those."

He indicated at Grimmjow's hand. Still confused Grimmjow looked, his eyes widening and heart breaking when he saw he was holding Ichigo's rings. "Wait…"

But Ichigo was already leaving. "By the way I wasn't going to kill you. You're far too valuable at the moment. But once we're done with Baraggan you should leave quickly. If Shiro doesn't get you, I will." And then he was gone, the door snapping shut and Grimmjow was left staring at the rings in his hand in utter shock.

Of course, all things considered that had gone as well as it could have. But the thought did nothing to comfort him. Glancing at the gun, he couldn't understand why Ichigo had left it but with a sudden realisation he looked under his pillow. Nothing there, so Ichigo had threatened him with his own gun too. Typical, of course he would know where Grimmjow had hidden it.

Closing his fingers over Ichigo's rings, he let out a deep sigh. Things just kept going from bad to worse and I'd didn't look like it was going to get better anytime soon.

…

Thankfully it was only two days later when Nnoitra told him the meeting had been set. Currently the taller man was the only person speaking to Grimmjow. He was refusing to even acknowledge Szayel's presence, Gin refused to talk to him too. So it was up to Nnoitra to let Grimmjow know what was going on.

"The meeting's been arranged." Nnoitra told him and he sat down next to Grimmjow in the corner he'd made his new home. "Gin just told me, it's going down in three days and Shiro got to set the location so everything's looking good."

"Great, the sooner this is over and done with, the better." Grimmjow sighed and rubbed his face with a tired groan. The past few nights had been rough. He hadn't been able to sleep with the nagging thought that Shiro or even Ichigo would change their minds and decide he wasn't that valuable alive after all.

"Can't wait to get back to your perfect life back home huh?" Nnoitra asked as he stretched out beside him. "Y'know, all things considered I think you did pretty well for yourself. Man I can't believe you got married!"

"Well, we'll see about that." Grimmjow muttered. "So when's the meeting?"

"In 'bout an hour." If he had noticed the sudden subject change Nnoitra didn't mention it. "But if I were you, I'd just sit there and not say anything. Don't need to give Shiro another reason to want you dead. I don't know what you did but by the way Gin's treating you, you really pissed them off."

"Yeah I know."

Nnoitra let out a snort. "Fine, don't tell me but you know I'll find out sooner or later."

"Latter." Grimmjow replied standing. "We should get ready for this meeting."

"Szayel's already way ahead of you on that." Nnoitra groaned, but stood too and began leading the way across the room. "He's prepared everything, see another reason why you can keep quiet!"

"Thanks."

"You two really need to get over this shit. Right now we need to work together so whatever's going on between you two, can you cut the shit until after Baraggan is dead?" It was the first time the man had sounded serious so Grimmjow nodded. "Good because I don't want to end up dead because you two aren't speaking."

"I've got your back Nnoi."

"Good to hear it, now come on. Szayel asked me to get you so we could talk before this meeting starts." They had reached Szayel's workstation and they both squeezed in as the pink haired man stopped his frenzied typing to turn and look at them. "So what's the plan?"

"Well let me do the talking alright. Gin gave me a schematic of the building where the meeting with Baraggan will take place. So far I've identified three different entrances we'll have to cover-"

"Save it for the meeting." Nnoitra interrupted.

…

Thinking he could get away with sitting at the back unnoticed, Grimmjow didn't think it would be so bad. Turns out he was horribly mistaken. Apparently now was the time to introduce Ichigo to their team. His cover being he was Shiro's double when he needed to go somewhere public, or a dangerous meeting he didn't feel was safe. He'd also been given the fake name of Kaien, just to be sure his real identity wasn't discovered. Both Szayel and Nnoitra seemed to buy this, but they had more pressing matters to attend to.

So Grimmjow spent the meeting in almost silence, trying not to look at Ichigo, or Shiro, or Gin, or Szayel. In fact the only person he could look at safely was Nnoitra but even then the tall man was giving him questioning looks. So it turned out the floor plan for the meeting building was very interesting and he spent the next two hours staring at in determinedly.

It was only when Shiro mentioned Ichigo would be working with Grimmjow, that they would be his backup that Grimmjow looked up sharply. "What?" He asked loudly, speaking for the first time. "Me and Ic- Kaien are doing what?"

Shiro shot him a steely glare. "Yes, you two are the best shots, aside from me and Gin. Since we'll be with Baraggan, we need you two as backup when this goes south. Undoubtedly Baraggan has something up his sleeve two. I want you two inside, make sure an exit path is clear for us and don't let anyone through, understood?"

"But-"

"Goddamnit Jaeggerjaques!" Shiro yelled, frustration getting the better of him and he slammed his palms on the table. "If you can't follow the plan I will hand you over to Baraggan myself! I need people I can trust to keep a route clear and if you can't do it I'll find somebody else. Are you capable or not?"

Unwittingly Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo and was surprised to find the orange head looking back at him. After a slight pause he gave a small inclination of his head. For whatever reason, Ichigo had decided they were going to work together. "Yes." Grimmjow told Shiro firmly and the man relaxed slightly.

"Good, now shut the hell up and let's get on with this. I want this bastard dead before the end of the week."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

When the morning of the meeting finally came, it was clear everyone was in a nervous state. Except maybe Shiro but even if he was, he wouldn't show it. It would also be the first time Grimmjow would be alone with Ichigo since the incident with Szayel. The orange head had yet to explain why he wanted them to work together as he had left their briefing without acknowledging Grimmjow again three days ago.

So when Grimmjow woke up that morning it was with a heavy sense of dread he got ready. Out in the main room Gin had already laid a selection of equipment for them to pick from. Grimmjow took a pistol and attached a silencer before grabbing a knife. Since he would be inside, it was going to be close quarters. Nnoitra however was going to be covering one of the entrances outside to make sure Baraggan didn't escape so he picked up a sniper rifle. It used to be a running joke that he was their best marksman, despite only having one eye to see with.

Szayel however didn't even glance at the weapons as he passed but instead picked up his laptop. "What are you going to do with that, bash someone over the head with it?" Nnoitra asked and the pink haired man rolled his eyes.

"I'm not coming. I think it's best I stay here to deal with communications and security. Less risk."

"Whatever you say man, just make sure the earpieces don't go dead and no security system is triggered. Wherever you do it from doesn't bother me." Hefting the sniper onto his shoulder, Nnoitra turned and grinned at Grimmjow. "You know what they say, the size of a man's gun…"

"Shut the hell up." Grimmjow replied, glancing at Gin who was watching nearby. "So when are we leaving?"

"As soon as you're all ready." Gin replied, not looking up from his book. "I don't think I have to remind you to prepare for the worst, do I?"

"This baby can handle anything." Nnoitra patted his rifle fondly. "Top of the range too, damn Shiro is good."

"And that's why he's alive. Bad equipment means failure so everything's the best you can find anywhere." Gin replied casually, flipping the page of his book. "Even a slightly better weapon can slide the odds your way."

"Quite true." Szayel agreed before looking at the two of them, his gaze lingering on Grimmjow for a moment longer. "Try to stay alive."

"When don't we?" Nnoitra slapped Grimmjow on the back and the two of them followed Gin out towards the main gates. Two cars were already waiting for them. Where Ichigo was he didn't know because the orange head was nowhere in sight, either he was in a car or already there. But as they got in the second car, it was empty.

It was only when they'd reached the abandoned building where the meeting was taking place that Ichigo finally appeared and approached them. "Everything set?" He asked Gin who nodded.

"Yeah, the others are arriving in a few minutes."

"Others?" Grimmjow asked perplexed. "Who else is coming?"

"Szayel managed to get in contact with a few of your old allies. They'll be here today, we only received contact from them last night agreeing to help. It seems they're just as wary of us as of Baraggan." Nodding his head behind Grimmjow he turned to see another unmarked car pull up. "Here they are now."

To his complete surprise, Nel and Tier stepped out. He grinned when she looked at him and grinned too before running over and hugging him tightly. "Hey Grimm!"

"Hey Nel, it's been a while."

"So what have you been up to?" Nel asked as she pulled away, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Aside from getting involved in this again."

"Alright there'll be time for catching up later." Tier cut in, grabbing her arm. "We've got to get into position."

"Where are you going?" Nnoitra asked and Grimmjow elbowed him sharply in the ribs when he saw the leer on his face whilst looking at Nel.

"Got to cover an entrance." Tier replied and she started to pull Nel away who gave a small wave before following.

"Alright I'm off too, see ya later Grimmjow. Try not to die."

"Yeah you too. And keep your eyes off Nel!" Nnoitra only laughed and left. Turning to speak to Ichigo he was surprised to find the man was already at the door to the building and ran to catch up with him. "Hey we're supposed to be doing this together aren't we?" He grabbed Ichigo's arm as he spoke and the orange head wrenched it free.

"I figured you'd need a minute catching up with your ex's over there."

It took a moment for Grimmjow to figure out what he was talking about and when he realised Ichigo meant Nel he couldn't help but laugh. "Nel isn't an ex."

"I don't care." Ichigo turned to face him, his expression serious. "All that matters is this job alright. Let's just kill Baraggan and get this over with already." Yanking the door open Ichigo held his gun steady and entered the building. With a sigh Grimmjow followed.

They only made it down two corridors before they found someone. Two men were standing guard outside a door, neither paying attention to them at the other end of the corridor. Ichigo took the first one out with a single shot and the other dove for cover, making them scramble as he shot back. Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow and nodded at the door behind him. Getting the hint Grimmjow went round and thankfully it lead back to the same corridor. Not wanting to waste a bullet he killed the second man with his knife.

Ichigo joined him and crouched down to look closer at the two men. "Definitely not Visored, must be a couple of Baraggan's."

"So much for an easy meeting huh?"

Ichigo smiled wryly. "Shiro didn't play by the rules, did you expect Baraggan to?"

"Not really."

"Come on, we have to keep moving and secure this exit route." Ichigo stood abruptly and headed into the next room. Grimmjow followed without a word, making sure to keep an eye behind them as they moved forward. The last thing they needed was to be ambushed. After five minutes Ichigo stopped outside a set of doors, standing to the side of them. Grimmjow took up position on the other side. "Ok this is the room adjacent to where the meeting is going down." He said in a low whisper.

Grimmjow nodded, but as Ichigo went to open the door he grabbed the man's wrist. Before he could ask what the problem was Grimmjow had pulled him closer and kissed him firmly. "Just in case." He said when they broke apart.

Ichigo said nothing for a moment. He looked at Grimmjow with a blank expression, then seeming to shake himself he went back to his position and opened the door. After a quick sweep it seemed clear and they started towards the next set of doors. Halfway across the room however they opened and Gin came tumbling through. The man slammed the door behind him and slid down their frame to come to a rest on the floor.

Ichigo ran over and crouched beside the man and as Grimmjow approached he could see the blood staining his shirt. "Baraggan knew." Gin said and he grabbed Ichigo's shirt to pull him closer. "Find Shiro, make sure he doesn't die."

"Neither of you will die today." He replied firmly before binding the wound around Gin's stomach as best he could with their limited supplies. After a few minutes the silver haired man got to his feet and smiled gratefully at Ichigo. "Can you get out alright? We cleared the path so you shouldn't have to fight."

"I'll manage." Gin replied and he straightened up, one hand over his wound and the other holding a gun firmly. "Shiro managed to escape through the other doors. You better hurry."

"Shiro can handle himself." Ichigo reassured him and Gin smiled before moving towards the exit. He grabbed Grimmjow as he passed him and whispered lowly. Ichigo didn't hear as he was busy watching their route to make sure no one was following Gin. "Keep him alive. Shiro is tough, but if Ichigo dies he'll lose it."

"I know, Ichigo can take care of himself. If something happens I'll do what it takes to keep him alive."

"Good luck." Gin let go and started towards the exit as Grimmjow joined Ichigo by the next set of doors. The orange head glanced at him and nodded.

But Grimmjow grabbed his wrist as he went to open the door. "Wait I need to say something to you first.

Ichigo sighed. "Now's not the time."

"There might not be another time." Rolling his eyes, Ichigo said nothing but waited for him to speak. "I love you. I don't know if you believe me or not, but I do alright. Nothing can change that. I just want you to know in case something happens."

"Nothing's going to happen to us." He replied shortly and Grimmjow got the distinct impression Ichigo didn't want to look him straight in the eye. "Look can we talk about this later? We've got a job to do right now and we can't afford to be distracted like this."

"Just shut the hell up alright!" Grimmjow snapped and surprisingly Ichigo did. He narrowed his eyes and folded his arms, but said nothing as they looked at each other. "Whatever happens, whatever Baraggan does… I'll make sure you stay alive."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I can take care of myself."

"I know, but this isn't just Baraggan and don't forget, Ulquiorra already got you once. And I doubt it's healed fully yet." Ichigo's hand went to his side instinctively to cover the wound. "Let's face it, you're not at your best and I doubt I am either. So I've got your back in there alright. Have you got mine?"

After a pause, the orange head nodded. "Of course I do." He said softly, then just for a second a smile flickered across his face. But it was gone and Ichigo positioned himself against the door again. "Ready?"

Grimmjow sighed and took up position too. "Yeah, let's do this."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The room was dark as they entered, someone had switched the lights off and only a few rays of sun were filtering through the occasional skylight. He saw Ichigo point in the gloom and nodded, heading in that direction as the orange head went in the opposite. Apart from themselves, there were several support beams running the length of the room and checking behind each one, Grimmjow found nothing.

Whatever had happened with Gin and Shiro, it had clearly moved elsewhere and apparently, so had Baraggan.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo's voice rang out sharply and with a jolt of panic Grimmjow turned and quickly made his way towards him. He found Ichigo crouched on the floor and as he moved he saw why the orange head had called him over. Szayel was lying unconscious next to him. "He's not supposed to be here." Ichigo said, turning to look at Grimmjow with a frown. "What happened, do you think Baraggan attacked the house?"

Before Grimmjow could respond Szayel had sat up suddenly and was pressing a knife to Ichigo's neck. He pulled the gun free from Ichigo's hand and pointed it at Grimmjow. "Drop it." He said, indicating at Grimmjow's gun. When he hesitated Szayel pressed the knife closer to Ichigo's neck and the orange head winced as the blade cut into his skin, making him bleed.

"What the hell are you playing at?!" Grimmjow hissed, but he threw his gun to the floor at their feet anyway..

"Saving your life!" Szayel snapped back before pulling Ichigo back and he started moving away from Grimmjow.

But the door had opened behind him and with a growing sense of dread Grimmjow turned around to see it was Baraggan. Wherever Shiro was, it couldn't be good if the man walking towards him was still alive.

"Where's Shiro?" Ichigo asked.

"Held up at the moment." Baraggan replied. "But don't worry, he's not dead yet." He stopped in front of Grimmjow, who was yet to say anything as he stood watching Baraggan carefully. He was trying to determine what the man was going to do, and if he could stop him. "It's a shame we didn't meet under better circumstances Grimmjow." He continued, focusing on him now. "Things could have turned out differently." He looked at Ichigo again questioningly. "Who did you bring with you? You seemed concerned about his safety, enough to give up your weapon at least."

"He's no-one, just a hired gun." Grimmjow replied coolly, keeping his face expressionless. To reveal Ichigo's real identity would get them both killed in an instant and he needed time to think. Since Szayel didn't know who Ichigo was, he was safe for now. And the less important Baraggan thought he was, the better.

Hearing the sound of handcuffs he turned to see Ichigo had been secured against one of the support beams. Baraggan held a gun steady at him, twitching it towards the beam across from Ichigo. "Move." With a reluctant sigh Grimmjow did as he was told and Szayel bound him to the support beam before returning to Ichigo. He watched the pink haired man go, wondering why he'd changed sides, or if he'd ever been on their side in the first place.

Grimmjow had his arms bound around the beam and he had a full view of Ichigo, which couldn't mean anything good. "So if he isn't important, we should just get rid of him. No need for loose ends."

"I wouldn't." Grimmjow replied, still keeping his voice level. But Baraggan had walked over to Ichigo and after a moment of looking at him, punched him hard in the jaw. Ichigo said nothing, he just glared at the man and spat some blood out of his mouth. "He's far more valuable alive." Grimmjow had to fight not to yell at Baraggan, or give any indication that he was affected by the punch because the man would use it against him.

Baraggan just laughed and lifted Ichigo's face, throwing the blood into sharp relief for him to see. "You always were indifferent to others, that's why I liked you." He let go of Ichigo and stepped back. "Keep an eye on him." He told Szayel before turning back to Grimmjow. "I know you were the ringleader all those years ago. How you managed to convince the other's to turn against me I don't know, but now the time has come for you to pay for it." He had reached Grimmjow, who couldn't do anything when the man grabbed his wrist and drove a knife through his hand, pinning it to the support beam.

"Remember our deal." Szayel called and the man waved the comment away..

"Yes, yes. In exchange for your help, Grimmjow stays alive. But that doesn't mean he can't suffer first." Baraggan turned to Grimmjow again, a gleam in his eyes. "Aren't you lucky to have such loyal friends. All you have to do is jump into bed with someone, and they're yours to play with. How easy it must be."

"That's not true and he isn't my friend." Grimmjow spat back through gritted teeth, sending a glare at Szayel. It was taking almost everything he had not to make a pained noise.

But Baraggan wasn't listening, he was looking at Grimmjow's hand. "You wear a ring, so there's a partner?" He asked, almost sounding delighted at the news. "Who is it?"

"No-one."

"Always the stubborn one." With a sigh a pulled the knife out of Grimmjow's hand and walked back to Ichigo. Even without him saying anything, Baraggan had guessed the orange head was his weak point. Which also meant they didn't have a lot of time. Ichigo didn't waver though, he glared at Baraggan as he approached. He didn't flinch when Szayel grabbed him by the neck, forcing his head up either. "How would your partner feel, if they knew you were sleeping with low lives like this?" Baraggan asked mildly.

Before Grimmjow could respond though he had fisted Ichigo's hair and dragged his head back. The knife traced across Ichigo's jaw, leaving a smear of Grimmjow's blood from what was left on the blade.

"How pretty will he be after this, do you think?" Baraggan asked in a dangerously silky voice. The blade flashed in a ray of dwindling sunlight before the man cut Ichigo in a line from his temple to his jawline, a curve following the edge of his face.

"Stop it!" Grimmjow yelled when Ichigo gave a sudden jerk, but the orange head said nothing still. Grimmjow couldn't help but respect Ichigo more for that. He'd already know how much willpower he had, but the face he was still staying silent said there was more to Ichigo than even he'd known. The part of himself that he hated and kept hidden, was Grimmjow about to see it?

Baraggan smiled and drove the knife down in a violent motion, missing the side of Ichigo's head by an inch. "So you do care about what happens to him then? Why?"

He'd stepped away from Ichigo now and Grimmjow could see the orange head was blinking dazedly, trying to focus. He needed to give him time and the only way to do that was to keep Baraggan distracted. "You don't see it, do you?" He finally said, turning his attention back to their captor who was now frowning.

"What's there to see? You're inability to stay faithful?"

"No." Grimmjow could see Ichigo had now lifted his bound hands and was using the knife to cut through them. He silently thanked Shiro for keeping Ichigo's identity a secret. Even Szayel hadn't known who he was and consequently hadn't bothered to tie him up properly. "There's a reason I chose him. He's not a hired thug." Baraggan had reached him now and was no longer smiling. Grimmjow looked directly into his eyes and grinned. "You shouldn't have underestimated Ichigo." The recognition on Baraggan's face was almost comical. "Shiro wasn't the only Visored heir. You should have done your homework."

Baraggan didn't get a chance to answer. Ichigo was already there as he turned to see the pillar was now empty. Driving the knife into Baraggan's back, Ichigo ducked as Szayel shot before using Baraggan's gun to shoot back. It only took him one shot and Szayel's had missed, hitting Baraggan instead.

Both slumped down and Ichigo stumbled back from Baraggan's body. It took him a moment to regain his balance before he walked unsteadily over to Grimmjow. He managed to cut through the bindings and it was only then that Grimmjow saw his hands were shaking.

"Hey, its over now. Let's get out of here." Ichigo nodded, allowing Grimmjow to support him. Before they could leave though the sound of laughter stopped them.

Turning, Grimmjow saw it was Baraggan who incredibly, was still alive. "This is how it ends is it? Taken out by a bright haired punk."

"Asshole." Ichigo muttered, pulling the trigger and another bullet hit Baraggan in the chest directly over his heart time. This time when he fell down there was no way he'd be getting back up. There was a long moment of silence as they both stared at the body of the man who'd caused so much grief over the past few months. "Sorry for killing your boyfriend." Ichigo muttered, not sounding sorry even in the slightest.

"Don't be and he wasn't my boyfriend." Incredibly, he saw the corner of Ichigo's mouth twitch upwards. Before he could point this out though the doors Baraggan had come through burst open and Ichigo turned, pointing the gun towards the new guests. He smiled however upon seeing Shiro, and lowered the weapon. Grimmjow however, took it quickly from Ichigo and pointed it at the second man. "Why are you still alive?" He growled, looking at Shiro. "Why haven't you killed him?" He jerked his gun at Ulquiorra, who was stood next to Shiro.

"He's on our side, always has been."

"What?!" Ichigo asked incredulously. "And you didn't think to tell me? When I was fighting him, I was trying to kill him!"

"I know." Shiro replied, both sounding and looking apologetic. "But I thought it was for the best that no-one knew, not even Gin."

"Well that makes me feel a bit better." Ichigo muttered and he laid a hand on Grimmjow's arm. "It's fine Grimmjow."

He was still glaring at Ulquiorra, who hadn't said anything yet. Slowly, he lowered the weapon and sighed. "Szayel was working for Baraggan." He pointed to the man's body a few yards away. "Picked the wrong side obviously." Grimmjow didn't add why but he saw Ichigo's eyes narrow in disgust.

Shiro glared at Szayel's body. "Whatever, it doesn't matter now. We won. What happened here?" He moved closer and his eyes widened when he finally got a good look at Ichigo. "What the hell happened?!" He asked half angry, half despaired when he saw the damage on his twins face. He rounded on Grimmjow, now full blown angry. "This is your fault! I told you to keep him safe!"

"I am safe!" Ichigo snapped back defensively, getting between Grimmjow and Shiro. "It isn't Grimmjow's fault. It doesn't matter anyway, Baraggan's dead alright." He turned to look at Grimmjow, his expression softening for just a moment. "Let's go, I'm done with this."

"Alright." Holding out his good hand, he was surprised when Ichigo took it. Shiro let out an annoyed huff.

"Typical." He muttered, but he stepped aside and gave them directions to the nearest exit. "I'll be there soon." He told Ichigo, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "Gin's fixed up now so go see him and he'll sort you out." He looked at Grimmjow for a moment. "You too, last thing we need is your hand getting infected on top of all this."

"Thanks Shiro, I didn't know you cared."

"You wish I did. Now get out of here before I change my mind."

Ichigo tugged on his hand and the two of them left. It was quiet as they walked through the now empty halls. They passed a couple of bodies, taken care of by Shiro, Gin or maybe Ulquiorra. They didn't speak as they walked but Grimmjow got the impression that despite them both surviving, and the current hand holding, all wasn't well between them. It was probably just relief that made Ichigo so lenient at the moment.

Sure enough when they found the door to the outside, Ichigo let go of his hand and walked a few paces ahead. "Ichigo?"

He paused, then sighed. "Let's get out of here, then we can talk."

"Alright." It was the best he was going to get, at least Ichigo _wanted_ to talk now.

"Grimmjow!" It was Nel, he turned to see her running towards him and only just had enough time to hold out his arms as she flung herself at him. Stumbling back, he only just managed to keep upright. "You're ok!"

"Yeah, just about." Pulling back he grinned and showed her his injured hand. "Don't know about my hand though."

"Oh!" She exclaimed, carefully taking his hand in her own. "What happened?"

"Baraggan." He replied simply and she nodded, her expression drawn. "Don't worry he's dead now and this time, for real."

"Good." Nel replied and smiling, she squeezed his good hand. "I'm glad you're ok, well for the most part."

"I'm glad you're safe too. Did you sit this one out?" He joked because she didn't have a scratch on her, not even a hair out of place.

"No. A couple of Baraggan's guards trying to leave. They were no problem. It seems all the action was inside." Nel was still grinning and Grimmjow couldn't help but smile back. It was good to see her again after all these years. "I've missed you Grimm."

"I missed you too, Nel."

"Now Baraggan's dead, there's no need to stay away is there!" She said brightly.

"No, I guess you're right." Behind Nel he caught sight of Ichigo who was sitting down next to Gin, getting his face treated. "Hey, there's plenty of time to talk later yeah? I got to go get my hand sorted."

"Sure thing." Smiling, she kissed him on the cheek again and left to go join Tier and to Grimmjow's annoyance, Nnoitra as well. But now wasn't the time to deal with his friend, Grimmjow wanted to be with Ichigo so he joined the orange head and Gin.

"How bad is it?" He asked Gin who was cleaning the wound.

"Could be worse." He replied in a causal tone that put Grimmjow at ease. "It's not too deep and Ichigo didn't suffer severe blood loss. There will be a scar though, nothing I can do to change that. But other than that, it just needs treating and Ichigo will be fine."

"Good." Grimmjow breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Ichigo, who glared back. "What?"

"That woman." He said and Grimmjow instantly knew what the problem was.

"You get jealous real easy. You know that?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "It's hard not to when everyone you know seems to have slept with you at some point." He winced as Gin pressed firmly against his wound, but didn't voice any pain. "What was wrong with her then? Or is that what you did, did you sleep around with everyone to gain their trust? To get them on your side like Baraggan said?" He paused and sighed. "Forget it." He said in a quiet voice. "Sorry, I know you're not like that, at least, not anymore."

Grimmjow sat down next to him and shook his head. "Nel's my sister. And yes, I used to sleep around a lot. Not to manipulate people, I just never thought of settling down with someone. Especially in my line of work. That was, until I met you."

"You have a sister." Ichigo said, his voice oddly calm.

"Look, I know I should've told you. But we all made a pact, we were never to speak of each other, to contact each other ever again. It was for everyone's safety."

"You didn't think I could keep it a secret?"

"Of course not. But, I made a promise to Nel, to all of them that we wouldn't speak of it again. I couldn't break that vow and I didn't think I'd ever have to tell you. I thought Baraggan was dead so why would you need to know?"

Ichigo scoffed. "Why would I need to know you have a sister?" They sat in silence for a while, Grimmjow wondering if this was the final straw. That Ichigo wouldn't take any more. "Do I even know you? Is anything you've told me true?" He finally asked, the quietness of his voice was probably more painful than if he'd yelled.

"I asked you the same thing once, remember?"

He smiled wryly at that. "Yes, I remember."

"And you said everything you told me was true, you just bent the facts so I wouldn't find out. It's the same for me. Everything I've told you about my past is true, I just didn't tell you about Baraggan or anything during the years I worked for him. I forgave you, can you do the same for me?"

"I don't know." Ichigo sighed, glancing up when Gin moved away. It seemed both of them had forgotten he was there and whilst they were talking, Gin had fixed Ichigo's wound.

"That's it, I can't do any more for now. The bandages will need changing tomorrow and we'll take it from there."

He stepped back and Ichigo stood up, looking at Grimmjow for a long moment. "Give me some time. You took six months after you found out. Now I need to think for a while."

"For six months?"

He smiled at that. "No, not that long." And then he walked away.

Gin sighed, looking at Grimmjow curiously. "You know, I really hated that Szayel."

"Yeah? Me too."

He smiled, then held out his hand. "Let's see the damage."

Grimmjow held out his injured hand and Gin set to work fixing it up. "What do you think?"

"About what?"

"Ichigo."

Gin took a moment to reply and he seemed to choose his words carefully. "He was right, he needs time. Push him, and Ichigo will push back. Give him the space he needs and once he's made a decision, you'll know."

"And how long do you think that will take?"

"Knowing Ichigo, not that long at all. He doesn't like to brood. Of course, that was until he met Szayel, he really didn't like him. I bet he probably enjoyed killing him. After all, he deserved it." Gin said it so casually, but then he was used to death. Grimmjow however had been out of the lifestyle for too long now and the words seemed brutal.

"You think Ichigo enjoys killing people?"

"No, but I think he made an exception for Szayel."

"Yeah, me and him both. If Szayel hadn't turned up, things would've been different."

"How so? You still lied to Ichigo. The only difference would be he wouldn't have thought you were cheating. Maybe it would make a difference, but there's no changing it now."

"Do you think I cheated still?"

"No." Gin put down the antiseptic and started wrapping bandages around Grimmjow's hand. "After Shiro told me Szayel was a traitor, I figured he was playing games with all of us. Including his stunt with the kiss."

"Don't remind me." There was a pause. "Does Ichigo know that?"

"Probably. He's smart and if I can figure it out, so can he." Gin stood up and smiled. "There, you're finished. There's some nerve damage, so you won't be able to use your hand fully anymore. But it should still function. When you leave, make sure you get someone to see to it. You're going to need some help."

"Leave?"

Gin shrugged. "I wouldn't stick around too long if I were you, Shiro's not known for his patience. And I'd say you've outstayed your welcome."

"Great."

"But, you're safe for the night. I heard your old buddies were planning a party. I'm betting Shiro is in a good enough mood to allow it. Who knows, maybe Ichigo will drink enough to forgive you."

"That's not funny."

"Yes it is, you're just too caught up to appreciate my jokes." Gin packed up his equipment and nodded. "I've got to find Shiro, but I'll take another look at your hand before you leave."

"Thanks, Gin." He nodded again and left.

Grimmjow sighed, looking around for Ichigo only to find the orange head was nowhere in sight. He'd probably already left back to the Visored's headquarters. Soon enough they all would be. And Grimmjow had probably twelve hours to earn Ichigo's forgiveness before he had to leave, or Shiro threatened him again.

Baraggan may be dead, but there were more problems to solve still waiting. Grimmjow could only hope Ichigo would forgive him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Grimmjow didn't get the chance to speak to Ichigo before they returned to the Visored compound. The orange head had disappeared and by the time Gin had finished fixing up his hand, he was nowhere to be found. Ichigo was probably with Shiro, that was the most likely explanation and not wanting a confrontation with the man's twin, Grimmjow didn't seek Shiro out either. Gin he could get along with but Shiro, the man tolerated his presence because of Ichigo. Without Ichigo's protection it would be time to leave, and quickly.

They made it back to the Visored compound without delay and as they approached their isolated building Grimmjow was already thinking of excuses to slip away and find Ichigo. Nnoitra reached the door first and as he opened it, he paused and whistled. "Well damn, this is the finest thank you I've ever seen! We wanted to celebrate but well, this is better than what I would've come up with."

Before Grimmjow could figure out what he meant, Nel had stepped up next to Nnoitra and thrown the door open. She squealed loudly, but Grimmjow barely heard as to his chagrin, Nnoitra had thrown an arm over her shoulders.

"Hey, wait a minute-" Grimmjow began but someone had clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Let them have their fun, at least for now." He turned to find Gin was grinning at him. "It's what a party is for after all."

"What's the point?" Grimmjow muttered back. "Shiro will only threaten to kill us all if we don't leave in the next few days."

"True, but not tonight." Gin sighed and glanced back at the main house. "You should enjoy the party too. I have a feeling you won't have long to do so." He didn't explain further, just gave Grimmjow a push towards the open door before turning and leaving.

Tier had joined the others inside and thankfully, Nnoitra had backed off from Nel. When he entered the room, Grimmjow became aware that only four of them had died, one being a traitor. Even thinking about Szayel made him clench his fists in anger. How could the man have betrayed them like that? All because of his obsession. It had almost cost them all their lives and it was only because he had underestimated Ichigo that he himself was standing there.

Catching sight of Nnoitra getting close to Nel again, Grimmjow snapped back to reality and walked over to their small group, placing a hand on her shoulder. Starting slightly, she turned and grinned upon seeing him. "Hey Grimm!"

He smiled back. "Hey Nel." It was nice to know at least someone he loved didn't hate him. "Listen, I don't think we have to stay away from each other anymore." He looked at the other two as well. "I know it was the original plan, but we know for sure Baraggan's dead this time. There's nothing to hide from."

Nel grinned and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze. "So I can come visit you now?"

"Any time you want." Privately he thought it would be nice to have some company once in a while.

Tier stepped closer to Grimmjow and he raised an eyebrow. Raising one back, she grabbed his wrist and lifted his free hand. "Don't you think you should tell your wife about Nel first, before inviting her over?"

"You're married?!" Nel squealed loudly, making everyone else flinch. She grabbed his hand, eyes widening when she saw the ring. "How did I not see this earlier?!"

Grimmjow was thankfully saved from having to explain about his 'wife' by the arrival of Shiro, Gin and Ulquiorra. Ichigo's absence was profound. It was apparent he didn't want to be around him at the moment. Shiro looked at him meaningfully and once everyone else was distracted, Grimmjow joined him out of earshot.

"Spare me the threats, please."

Shiro actually smiled. Well, his mouth twitched upwards slightly but it was the best Grimmjow was going to get. "No threats. I'm just going to ask you to leave by tomorrow. I'm doin' it nicely too." He held up his hands for a moment, then met Grimmjow's eyes and lowered them. "You want Ichigo to forgive you? You gotta give him some space. Go home. Maybe he'll come back out one day."

The unspoken option that Ichigo might decide not to return home hung in the air for a moment. "He'll stay with you right?"

"Yeah, I won't force him into any business. There's no reason for him to hide anymore."

Grimmjow nodded after a long pause. "Alright, I'll leave in the morning." Shiro nodded, but didn't say anything else. He left, joining Gin again and with a sigh, Grimmjow looked out the window towards the main house.

"So…" He jumped, blowing out a breath when Nel laughed and nudged his arm. "Calm down, that Shiro got you spooked huh?"

"Something like that." He sighed again. "So what?"

Nel grinned again. "You're married huh? What's she like?" When he didn't respond, her eyes grew wider. "What's _he_ like?"

Grimmjow smiled. "He's great. Well, a little stubborn at times but y'know I guess I am too." He caught sight of Nel's grin and stopped. "What?"

"You really love this guy, don't you?"

"I thought that was an obvious, I did marry him after all."

"Can I meet him?" Nel asked eagerly. "What's wrong?" She said more softly, when Grimmjow didn't respond.

"We're not currently… speaking?"

"What did you do?"

The fact that she didn't even hesitate to ask made Grimmjow defensive, if not a little amused. "What do you mean, _what did you do_?"

"Well…"

"Fine." He relented, because it was his fault after all. "He found out about Baraggan. Needless to say he wasn't happy about me keeping it a secret. Things have been strained since and after Szayel…"

"Wait, wait. What happened with Szayel?" She looked at him understanding dawning on her face. "Tell me you didn't-"

"Of course not!" Grimmjow snapped back, interrupting the sentence. "But everyone thought there was and it made things worse."

"How did he even know about Szayel. Isn't he back home right now?"

"It doesn't matter. Point is things aren't good right now." He paused, looking at Nel with a sad smile. "I don't know if you'll even get the chance to meet him."

"But you love him don't you? Surely you can work things out?"

"He wants space. Nothing I can do but give him that." Looking away from Nel, Grimmjow looked back towards the house. Ichigo was so close but he might as well have been on the other side of the planet. "I want to make it work, I really do. I've tried everything and nothing's worked. All I can do now is wait and hope he forgives me."

"Grimm have you told him this?"

He frowned, thinking back on everything that had happened. "I guess so."

Nel sighed. "Well if you have, I'm sure your husband will forgive you."

"Yeah I hope so too."

"What are you two talking about?" Nnoitra had joined them, throwing an arm over each of them with a grin. "Come and join the party, even Ulquiorra's having a drink or two."

"Actually I need to borrow Grimmjow if you don't mind." He stiffened, looking around Nnoitra to confirm what he already know, Ichigo had come to the party after all. He was looking at Nnoitra who pulled his arm from around Grimmjow with a shrug. "Thanks."

Their eyes met for a moment and with a nod, he followed after Ichigo. Glancing back, Grimmjow saw Nel and to his surprise she was grinning. Did she realise who Ichigo was? But how could she? Ichigo led him to the room Grimmjow had been staying in for the past few weeks, locking the door behind them.

"I thought you wanted some space?"

Ichigo didn't say anything at first but he moved closer until they were almost touching. "What you said to your sister, did you mean it?"

"Which part?"

"All of it."

"Of course I did." Grimmjow frowned as the orange head stepped closer. "Tell me what you want and I'll do it."

"There's only one thing I want right now, and that's you." Ichigo kissed him. It wasn't impulsive or aggressive, it was the first real kiss they had shared for a long time and it caught Grimmjow by surprise. "I don't want to talk anymore because we've said it all. What's the point in repeating ourselves?"

Grimmjow smiled. "I can do that." Then he kissed Ichigo again, pulling him closer.

They didn't do more than kiss for a while. After everything that had happened that day, the physical and emotional drain along with their injuries. It was a miracle both of them were still awake. Although Ichigo did manage to manoeuvre them onto the bed at some point. When they finally broke apart, neither spoke for the longest time. Ichigo was right, they had said it all, what was the point in repeating an argument that lead nowhere.

Grimmjow sighed, his fingers tracing lightly over the bandage covering one side of Ichigo's face. "What do you think?" The orange head asked softly. "Will the scar put you off?"

"No. It's just another scar I've given you." He replied bitterly. "How many is that now?"

"It wasn't your fault." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and he conceded. "Alright, it mostly was. But I made the choice to come back, to go in with you today. I didn't have to. It's my fault too, not to mention Baraggan's."

Grimmjow winced. "How about you never mention that name again?"

Ichigo grinned and kissed him quickly. "Done."

Silence fell again but Ichigo had grabbed Grimmjow's uninjured hand, threading their fingers together. Looking at them, Grimmjow noted the lack of Ichigo's rings with a pang. They were still around his neck. Would he ever want them back?

"How long will you need?"

Ichigo sighed after a long pause. "I don't know." He replied quietly, letting go of his hand and sitting up. He ran his hands through his hair with another sigh. Looking down at Grimmjow, he smiled sadly. "I still love you, I always will. But I haven't forgiven you yet. Every time I tried, or thought I had, there was another lie, another layer to this deception. How can I know for sure there aren't any more?"

"Trust me when I say there isn't anything else. You know everything now."

Ichigo nodded and they were silent again. "How did you do it?" He finally asked. "How did you forgive me?"

Grimmjow thought back to those few months he'd spent without Ichigo. "I missed you. I thought about you every day and slowly, the anger and pain faded away and I was left just missing you. I wished you were with me, so I came back."

Ichigo smiled again, resting his head on his knees. "I already miss you."

"I miss you too." Sitting up, Grimmjow pulled Ichigo back to rest against him. "Maybe it will do us some good to be apart for a while. Who knows?"

"Or maybe I'll realise I'm better off without you."

"Then I guess this is goodbye." He kissed the top of Ichigo's head. "You know where to find me if you want to come back."

"Home." Ichigo's voice cracked slightly as he said the word and Grimmjow's arms tightened around him.

"Well if you still think of it as home, I'm sure you'll come back."

Ichigo sniffed and quickly rubbed his face. "I'm tired of fighting." He finally said, the weariness more evident in his voice now. "I'm tired of fighting people, of fighting _you_. Can we go back to two months ago when everything was fine?"

"Even then I knew something was wrong. Ever since we got married when Nnoitra called. I knew this would happen eventually. Stupidly I thought we'd be safe in Spain. How wrong I was." Grimmjow snorted. "Not that it matters anymore. It's a lot safer now and I can finally put my mind at ease, knowing everything is over."

"You knew for five years, and didn't think to mention it?"

"No more fighting." He reminded Ichigo. "I didn't know, it was more like a bad thought that wouldn't go away."

"I understand. That's what Aizen was for me, all those years I spent on the run. Only to find out he knew where I was all along." Ichigo brushed his fingers over the spot where another scar was. One created when they removed the tracking device from his head. "Some things can't be avoided."

"We've survived both. Barely, but we're alive."

Ichigo nodded and turned to look at Grimmjow. "I love you."

He was surprised by this statement, not expecting it at all. "I love you too." Grimmjow replied before smiling. "Always will."

Ichigo kissed him firmly. "I have to go." He finally said, pulling away and Grimmjow was pleased to see it was reluctantly. "Can't have space if we're like this, can we?"

"Well we'll be in different countries tomorrow."

He frowned, pressing their foreheads together. "I'll see you soon. One way or the other, I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

Another lingering kiss and Ichigo left without looking back. Grimmjow was sure it was because if he had, the orange head wouldn't have been able to leave. Sighing heavily he lay down again. All that was left to do was play the waiting game and hope Ichigo forgave him. If not, he could always wait for the orange head to change his mind.

Finding the rings around his neck, Grimmjow closed his eyes. If Ichigo could wait six months for him, he could wait just as long. Or as long as it took because he would never give up on Ichigo.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

The following morning was not a pleasant one to wake up to. It took Grimmjow a while to convince himself to get out out bed and even longer to pack up his few belongings. It was with a heavy sigh he left the room for the final time. Surprisingly Nel and Tier were outside, apparently packed to leave as well.

"Grimmjow!" Nel called, waving him over. She grinned when he reached them. "We're heading off too, let's go to the airport together at least."

"Sure thing." The longer he could put being alone off, the better. "Where are Nnoitra and Ulquiorra?"

"Ulquiorra's staying." Tier told him, indicating at the main house. "Business with Shiro apparently, and Nnoitra took off this morning. He seemed rather eager to leave before you woke up."

"Huh." Grimmjow's eyes narrowed as he saw Nel turn away from him, her cheeks flushing. "Tell me you didn't…"

"We might have-"

"I don't want to hear the rest!" He interrupted hurriedly. Just the confirmation was enough. "Bastard, he's lucky I didn't see him."

"Oh shut up Grimm, it's not like Nnoi's a bad person." When Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, Nel shrugged. "Well, any worse than us at least."

"I don't like it."

"You don't have to. I could marry a king and you wouldn't like him either." She patted him on the shoulder and grinned. "Tough luck Grimmjow."

"I'm still going to kill Nnoitra the next time I see him." He threatened. Then he sighed and tried to push the anger away, along with thoughts of what he would do to the taller man if he ever saw him again. "Let's go."

"Don't you want to say goodbye?" Nel asked in surprise as Tier took Grimmjow's bag to add it with the others. When he raised an eyebrow at her, she just rolled hers. "Come on, that Kaien? As if I didn't notice the way you reacted to him. He's your husband right? Or at least _was_?"

"You're far too perceptive for your own good." Grimmjow muttered, not commenting on his current marital status. "And his name's not Kaien, it's Ichigo. That was just a cover name to protect him."

"Because he's Shiro's brother." She laughed at his surprised expression. "Perceptive remember. Besides they look too alike for them not to be related. And it explains why Shiro doesn't like you. It would be overkill if Ichigo had only been the man's doppelgänger."

"True. But don't tell anybody. Ichigo doesn't like to be known as the Visored heir. He wants to be left alone." When she nodded, Grimmjow sighed in relief and cast a glance at the house. "Come on, let's go."

"And Ichigo?"

He didn't answer as they got seated, it was only as Tier started to drive away he finally spoke. "Ichigo will come home if he wants to. And if not… well that's the end of it I suppose."

Nel didn't comment, something Grimmjow was thankful for. The last thing he wanted to talk about right now was Ichigo. Especially the fact that he was going back to Spain _without_ him. Something he hadn't imagined was possible the thought that he might not ever see Ichigo again, well Grimmjow tried very hard not to think about that.

At the airport, Grimmjow looked at the next flight to Spain. He could still make it if he wanted, but thinking about going back to an empty house made him feel sick. Glancing at Nel, he decided spending some time with her wouldn't be such a bad thing after all, as long as Nnoitra didn't make an appearance.

When he asked her, Nel seemed delighted by the idea. Grimmjow himself was both relieved and happy. At least he didn't have to be alone and it would be a good chance to catch up with Nel after all these years. It seemed Nel lived near Tier as well since they were catching the same flight. They had been hiding out in Germany for the past several years.

Several hours later Tier had dropped them both off outside a small, but expensive looking flat. He waited whilst the two women said their goodbyes, nodded towards Tier who smiled back and Nel unlocked the door.

"I thought she lived nearby."

"Yes, Tier and Starrk live about half an hour away."

"Starrk?" He said in surprise, not expecting to hear his name. "They're together."

Nel grinned and nodded. "Yeah, but he stayed out of the fight to protect Lilynette so Tier volunteered to help. They both knew I was going because you were involved."

"So all three of you broke the pact, and stayed in contact?"

For the first time Nel looked slightly guilty. "Yes, but we've been careful. No contact over phone or internet. There was no way to trace us. And besides, if Baraggan had found one of us, chances were he'd know where everyone else was too."

"But you didn't know about the others going missing?"

She shrugged. "No, but Starrk had been antsy for a while. He kept saying something was about to happen. He'd been trying to convince Tier to move for ages, when Szayel told us what had happened, she volunteered to help so Starrk wouldn't leave."

Grimmjow nodded in understanding. Starrk would do anything to protect Lilynette, and it seemed Tier would too. It was only logical one of them would fight and the other prepare to hide and protect the little girl, who wouldn't be so little now. "Does Lilynette know about the past?"

"Some of it. Starrk won't hide the truth but he only tells her what she asks. Lilynette's smart enough to guess most." Nel paused and looked at Grimmjow with an odd expression, one he couldn't place.

"What?"

"It's what you did for Ichigo right? You and Tier both chose to fight to protect those you love."

"Yeah well, at least Tier gets to go home to those she loves. Nothing against you Nel." He added when she started frowning. "But I suppose keeping secrets leads to break ups, doesn't it?"

"You learned that the hard way unfortunately."

Grimmjow didn't say anything, but they both knew he agreed with the statement. Every secret he kept, fractured his relationship with Ichigo. With no secrets left, how strong was their bond? Strong enough to bring them back together? Grimmjow could only hope so.

He spent the next two months with Nel. They visited Tier and Starrk regularly. The first few visits Grimmjow noticed Lilynette's absence, and Starrk's careful gaze. But it seemed the man deemed him trustworthy because on his fifth visit, he saw Lilynette for the first time in many years. She was no longer a small girl, but almost out of her teens. She had inherited her father's ability to read people and surprisingly, took to Grimmjow quickly. She must have remembered him, and at least they were fond memories.

But the more time he spent with Nel and the others, the more his thoughts strayed back to home. How long had it been? What if Ichigo had returned only to find the house empty? This was his worst fear, that Ichigo would go back and he wouldn't be there. What would Ichigo do? Would he wait or would he think Grimmjow had given up on them and left? With each day this nagging fear grew worse and Grimmjow realised he needed to go back. Even if Ichigo never came home, he didn't want to risk his only chance with the man by not being there.

When he told Nel this, she agreed with him and the next day Grimmjow was on a plane to Spain with promises from her of a visit soon. The journey back took longer than he'd thought. Not in real time, the journey was smooth and there were no delays. But every minute felt like an hour. Grimmjow didn't want to go back to an empty house, but knew he didn't have a choice in the matter since he'd already made up his mind.

It was dark when he finally got to the house. Grimmjow had walked from the village, eager to put off his arrival as much as possible. He stood outside the dark house with a sinking heart. Somewhere inside himself, he'd irrationally been expecting to see lights on, a sign that Ichigo was there. But of course, there wasn't any. Maybe the house would be empty, all traces of Ichigo gone, as if he'd never existed.

With a heavy sigh and heart he unlocked the door. The first thing Grimmjow noticed was the lack of post building up on the floor. So someone had been in, at least to move the post. But was it Ichigo? A darker thought crossed his mind, that maybe Nnoitra had been crashing here since the man's own hideout had been destroyed by Baraggan. If it was Nnoitra, he was in for a rude awakening.

Not bothering to hide his presence Grimmjow dropped his bag with a loud thud and banged the door shut. He waited for a few minutes but heard nothing. If someone was in the house, they weren't making their presence known. Deciding upstairs would be the best place to start, he climbed the stairs.

It was becoming more apparent that someone _was_ living here. There were signs of activity in the landing and the house didn't have the air of abandonment that it should after months of abandonment. As he stepped onto the landing, Grimmjow could hear a noise coming from the master bedroom so approached more quietly now.

Pushing open the door, the light was on, one he couldn't see from the front of the house and the noise he'd heard before was coming from the bathroom. Someone was using the shower. If it was Nnoitra, forget a rude arrival, Grimmjow was going to kill him. Before he reached the bathroom door though Grimmjow noticed the shirt lying on the bed and stilled.

Slowly approaching the bed he picked it up. He recognised the shirt, after all it was one of his own. Surely Nnoitra wouldn't wear his clothes. Holding it closer, Grimmjow sniffed the garment cautiously. Before he could even register it properly the bathroom door swung open suddenly and he took a blow to the back of the head.

"Wait wait!' He called, turning over and holding out his hands. Grimmjow already knew who it was, there was no mistaking Ichigo's distinctive smell of body wash, aftershave and just plain Ichigo. But the sight of the man holding what looked like a toilet brush over him like a weapon was still plain terrifying. "Ichigo?!"

The orange head instantly dropped the brush, eyes widening in surprise. "Grimmjow?! I'm so sorry!" He dropped to his knees on the bed next to him and gently felt the back of his head. "I just heard someone in the room and panicked. The last time that happened, it was Baraggan's men. I should've known it was you."

"It's fine." Grimmjow waved away the apology, blinking and shaking his head to clear the dazedness. "What the hell did you hit me with?"

Ichigo looked sheepish, almost embarrassed. "Toilet brush." He pointed at it lying on the floor. "There wasn't anything else useful in the bathroom. I suppose I could have hit you with a shampoo bottle, but it didn't seem like the best weapon."

"Well you chose right, that thing hurt." Rubbing the back of his head, Grimmjow shook himself once more and the fog started to lift. He looked at Ichigo properly for the first time, and also realised he was naked. Ichigo seemed to realise at the same moment because his cheeks flushed.

"I didn't have time to think about clothes." He said before grinning. "I suppose it's a good thing it was you after all."

"Tell me you didn't fight off Baraggan's men naked."

"No, I had time to put a towel on first. They didn't know someone was in so they were louder then you when opening the door." Grimmjow had a very vivid image of Ichigo fighting off a couple of guys, soaking wet and only wearing a towel. It wasn't a pleasant image either.

"I'm glad, about the towel at least."

Ichigo laughed, his expression softening as they continued to look at each other. "Where have you been?" He finally asked.

"With Nel. I didn't want to come home straight away, not without you." When he laughed, Grimmjow only frowned. "What?"

"I took the next flight after yours." Ichigo explained, grinning when Grimmjow's eyes widened with surprise. "Well, the one you were supposed to be on anyway. It didn't take me long at all to figure out what I wanted. Watching your car go, it put things into perspective for me. I didn't want to be apart from you, not even for one day. So I packed up and left. Needless to say I was surprised when you weren't here. I did a little digging and found out you went with Nel and Tier."

Grimmjow didn't know what to say to that. To think that all this time, if he'd only come home like he'd originally planned. They would have only been apart a few hours, instead of months. "I'm sorry." Was the first thing he could think of to say.

"Why, you didn't do anything wrong?" Ichigo shifted closer, his hands cupping around his face. "I knew you would come back, so I waited."

"I was the one who was supposed to wait, not you."

"Shut up, don't start a fight or feel guilty over nothing." Ichigo told him sternly. "I don't want to fight anymore."

"Alright." Grimmjow agreed and smiled. "But you should put some clothes on at least. If you want to talk without me being distracted."

"You're such an animal." But Ichigo got up and changed, returning the brush to the bathroom as he turned the shower off. "You know, I didn't even get to wash properly. I'd only just turned the shower on."

"Well you can finish if you want."

"Maybe later." Grimmjow had propped himself up against the headrest, not trusting how steady his feet would be after the blow to his head. Although everything was focused and clear, standing up didn't seem like a good option. Ichigo moved around the bed and sat down next to him. Without a word he grabbed Grimmjow's hand and held it in his own, a good sign at least. Well, Ichigo's presence alone was a good sign. "I've missed you."

"Well you should've come home like you said you would." Ichigo teased before leaning closer and kissing him. His lips lingered for a moment against Grimmjow's. "I've missed you too." He whispered and without warning swung himself over to sit on top of him and kiss him heatedly.

Grimmjow was surprised for a moment, but soon forgot that and pulled Ichigo closer. It had been far too long since he'd touched this body. Forgetting what had just happened he moved to push Ichigo onto his back, only to fall on top of him a second later as the world spun alarmingly.

"Careful!" Ichigo chided him, carefully helping him upright. Again he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, maybe we should hold off for now, at least until you can move without passing out."

"What a drag." Grimmjow sighed, touching the back of his head gingerly. "I could do with a little TLC."

"Then don't move, I'll do the work for tonight. Think of it as an apology for hitting you." Ichigo sat down on his lap again, helping him pull off his shirt. "Just try to stay awake." He teased, kissing Grimmjow chastely.

Not getting the chance to answer as their lips met again. Ichigo made good on his apology. Grimmjow unfortunately couldn't do much more than sit still and hold Ichigo, but it seemed to be enough for the orange head. On the plus side at least he could still kiss him.

"You know," Grimmjow started half an hour later, turning to look at Ichigo who was lying next to him. "it's not nearly as fun doing nothing. Next time let me do the work."

"Where's the fun in that?" Ichigo smiled, albeit more tiredly now. But he did have to do pretty much everything much to Grimmjow's disappointment. He had hoped the next time they had sex would be more spectacular than him being almost asleep. Especially because the last time they had slept together had been more than a little rough. "It was still good, so don't complain."

Grimmjow frowned, lightly tracing the side of Ichigo's face. He had turned to face him and for the first time, he noticed the faint scar curving down the side of his face. Ichigo noticed and sighed. "What do you think?"

"It doesn't make a difference to me. You're still as good looking as you were the day we met. If not more so now."

"Because of a scar?"

"Of course not." Grimmjow stopped tracing the scar and smiled, his fingers playing across the corner of Ichigo's eye and mouth instead. "Because you've grown older with me. It's only been about seven years sure, but I've contributed to these surely."

"Well it's hard not to smile when I'm with you." Sure enough, Ichigo was smiling. "You're my everything. But I have one condition."

His fingers froze and Grimmjow pulled back slightly. "What?"

"I want my rings back."

"Oh." He laughed with relief and undid the chain around his neck. As he put the rings back on Ichigo's finger and their hands linked, Grimmjow couldn't stop his own smile appearing. "We're good right?"

"Yes, we're good." Ichigo kissed him for a long moment. "As long as there's no other secret Baraggan's in your past?" The question was asked lightly, but Grimmjow knew he was being serious.

"No I swear there's nothing else I haven't told you." Then he remembered Nel. "Except that my sister wants to visit soon."

Ichigo laughed. "Ok I can deal with that."

"But I promise Ichigo, and I mean it this time. No more Yakuza, no more killing." He kissed the orange head's hand. "We don't have to get involved with any of it ever again. This is our life now. Me and you here, with Nel's occasional visit."

"No more Yakuza." Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes. "I like the sound of that."

They were silent for a while. Grimmjow started combing his fingers through Ichigo's hair as the younger man settled in his arms for the night. Grimmjow wasn't stupid, he knew that he was on his last chance with Ichigo. But there really wasn't anything to hide from him now so it didn't matter. He would always be grateful that Ichigo had a forgiving nature, enough to forgive him this last time anyway.

"Hey, do you think Shiro will ever forgive me?" Grimmjow asked suddenly and Ichigo hummed in question. "I mean, he said he'd kill me if he ever saw me again. What if he comes to visit you?"

"You should probably visit Nel in Germany when Shiro wants to come out." Ichigo replied and there was a slight hint of humour in his voice. Not enough to quell Grimmjow though.

"Seriously?"

Again no answer.

"Ichigo come on, Shiro won't actually kill me right?"

Finally the orange head gave in and looked at him. "No of course not. But you not being here might be for the best, just to be safe." He smiled when Grimmjow frowned. "Don't worry, there'll be time to plan it in the future. For now, stop worrying and sleep. If you're head's better in the morning you can make it up to me for making me do everything tonight."

"It was your fault!" Ichigo kissed him and it had the desired effect, it instantly pacified him. "Fine." Grimmjow reluctantly agreed and he settled down again. A few minutes of silence passed again. "Hey Ichigo?"

"I love you too." He said without pause, kissing Grimmjow chastely. "Now sleep."

A small smile pulled at his lips and Grimmjow nodded. "I love you."


End file.
